It's all in who you Know!
by Minij Akane
Summary: A girl knight comes to town wanting to battle Kai. Is this just a normal girl looking for a good beybattle? Or is this girl something they didn't expect KaiOC.-please read and review-(has been revised, all chapters re-uploaded and updated!)
1. Chap 1 The Loss

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade. I do own any unfamiliar characters and bit-beasts.**

"…" –Speech

'…' –Thoughts

O.o –scene change

**Chapter 1-The Loss  
**  
The Bladebrakers we're on their way to the park for some Training. When a kid from Tyson's school, came running up to Tyson.

"Tyson quick, there's a strange kid blading and he has won all of us, not even breaking a sweat! I think he'll be a good challenge for you!"

Tyson jumped in the air "Yes, finally something interesting. Let's check it out"

Tyson started running towards the dish in the park, and the rest of the team followed.

"Hey make room, world champ here and I want to see!" Tyson shouted.

When they arrived they got to the dish just in time to see the strange kid knock some other kids blade right out of the dish. "No way, I never lose to newbies!" the kid cried.

They all looked up at the strange kid in awe! He was clad in a long silver cloak and a medieval helmet with a purple feather atop it.

"You know, you're not going to become popular with that fashion sense!" Tyson remarked.

The kid glared at Tyson and stuck out his blade. This was blue with silver medal spikes around it. And in the middle it was a bright yellow. Nonetheless it was a wicked blade.

'Wow, what a wicked blade!' Tyson thought. But all in all, he just smirked and stuck out his dragoon bade, "Time to make your winning streak end!"

Kenny ran up to the dish and opened his laptop "I'll be the ref.! 3-2- 1..."Let it Rip" they said with excitement and determination.

Tyson right away had dragoon on attack "Dragoon knock him out of the dish!"

Meanwhile the other kid put his blade on defense, staying in the middle of the dish. Tyson kept attacking, but the other kids' blade just stayed there, not even slowing down. This made Tyson's dragoon blade look like, for lack of a better word, an idiot.

Tyson got tired of this and shouted "Ah, so you got a strong defense, big deal" Then he summoned dragoon "Dragoon, rip him to shreds!" Dragoon listened to Tyson, and headed straight for the other blade.

Then all of a sudden the other kid shouted "Angelic attack!"

The other blade quickly moved at an incredible speed, made a U-turn and knocked dragoon right out of the dish!

**O.o**

**Sorry it's not very long. -Please Review-**


	2. Chap 2 Meeting Kai

**Chapter 2-Meeting Kai**

Everyone gasped!

Even Kai, who was leaning against a tree, came two steps forward to see what had happened. 'No normal beyblade can do that,' he thought.

Tyson was full of anger and his face was all red "Ah, so your good at attack too!" he shouted.

"I demand a rematch, and take off that silly cloak so we can see what you really look like. Or is that so we can't see your scared face and shivering body!" Tyson yelled, trying to make himself look good. (Key word trying!)

The person laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked, irritated.

"Huh? I didn't mean to laugh really. I just didn't think you were serious when you said I was scared!"

So he took off the helmet and shook her lavender hair. As if her hair couldn't wait to be free. Everyone gasped, as she put her helmet on the ground.

"Ya-you're a a girl!" Tyson stammered. He wasn't angry anymore, just a little shocked, okay, maybe more than a little, okay maybe a lot.

Even Kai was amazed. He knew Tyson wasn't very smart, but this was simply a 'girl' who defeated him. 'How?' Kai wondered.

Then she took off her cloak, folding it then putting it down by her helmet. Just about everyone was gawking at her by this point.

She stood about half a head shorter than Tyson. She had her lavender hair in two pony tales and crystal blue eyes. She had a white tank top, with a blue and purple plaid mini skirt.

"You're Tyson right? I could tell by your dragoon blade."

"Yeah, that's me, world champ." He smirked, while pointing at himself with his thumb. "Girls say I look better in person than on TV. What do you think?" Tyson asked totally full of himself. He couldn't help it, he thought she was hot!

"Actually, I don't know. I never watched you on TV before." She said matter-of-factly.

"Uh!" Tyson said disappointingly, "You really didn't watch the BBA championship?"

She sighed "Nope."

Kenny interrupted and said "Don't mind Tyson, fans have gotten to his head. I'm Kenny but everyone calls me Chief."

She looked down at him, "Oh, I'm sorry. You were all probably wondering who I am. I'm Jessie! Oh, and Tyson I hate to disappoint you but I can't give you a rematch. The real reason I'm here is to battle is your team leader. The one called 'Kai', who is he?" As she asked her head was going back and forth, as if she was looking for him.

"What? You seriously don't know who Kai is?" Tyson exclaimed, really surprised.

She frowned, hoping no one thought she was dumb.

Then Kai stepped in. He was about two heads taller than her; she couldn't help to think he was so hot with his serious face and blue hair. "I'm Kai."

Jessie looked up at him. 'Wow, he is so gorgeous!' She thought.

Then Kai stuck out his dranzer blade. "Let's battle!"

Wiping away her thoughts of how hot he was, she stuck out her 'Angelic blade' and got ready to battle.

"3-2-1, Let it rip!" They said in unison.

**O.O**

**I know it was kinda short! But next chapter will be longer. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chap 3 Angelic

**3. Angelic**

Just like when Jessie battled Tyson, she had Angelic go straight to defense. "Huh, why aren't you attacking me like Tyson did?" She was very surprised to see that Kai's Dranzer was just circling the dish. Not even attempting to hit her.

"Because I'm obviously not an idiot. So stop playing around and battle me!" Kai demanded.

"Hey, I heard that!" Tyson said. Kai turned around and gave him a glare. That obviously meat, 'I don't care if you heard that, I'm in the middle of a battle.' Or it could have just meant, 'Shut Up!'

Then Ray scolded, "Tyson this is serious, so stay out of it!"

"Oh, so you want to see what we can really do," Jessie smirked, "Go Angelic he wants to learn the hard way!"

Angelic went straight for the attack, but she barely missed Dranzer. "What?!" Jessie said in amazement, "I never miss... Ah, Angelic keep on him!"

'Wow, incredible speed when she's trying to keep up with me!' Kai thought. Then calmly he said, "Finally something interesting, Dranzer attack!"

Dranzer came out of Kais blade. Everyone looked in awe at the flaming phoenix. "Alright Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai shouted.

The phoenix shot at Jessie's blade and chipped it. "No!" Jessie cried. "I guess it's time for you to loose, Kai!" Jessie shouted, and summoned Angelic. "Angelic sing him a song he'll never forget!"

Angelic gracefully came out of the blade. She shined bright like the sun. Angelic was a beautiful angel bit beast. She had long golden hair, a long silver gown, and soft white-feathered wings. She had her hands together as if she was praying; she sang a beautiful song with a foreign tongue.

Everyone's eyes were on Angelic. She was the most gorgeous bit beast they had ever seen.

"Angelic, attack with Song of Death!"

Angelic stopped singing her beautiful song and headed straight for Dranzer.

Then Angelic began singing a different song also foreign and also beautiful... Although I don't think Dranzer liked it.

Dranzer screeched in pain and Kais blade started to wobble. Now that Dranzer was defenseless it was perfect timing to attack. Angelic than began to ruthlessly attack Dranzer.

Tyson felt his pocket shaking and pulled out Dragoon, "What's up buddy?" Tyson asked with worried eyes. The song also affected Max's Draciel and Rays Drigger.

"What's going on Dizzie?" Chief asked. His trapped bit beast was also in pain.

"I don't think that song is doing us any good, Chief!" Dizzie replied with some difficulty through the laptop.

"You got to attack Kai, our bit beasts can't take it!" Kenny yelled.

Kai heard Kenny but didn't look back at him. His eyes were fixed on Dranzer. He couldn't stand to see him in pain, since he's always been there for him. "Dranzer!" Kai cried. "Dranzer, don't let her mess with your head! Attack with Fire Arrow!"

Dranzer got a look of determination in his phoenix eyes and quickly got away, before Angelic could hit him again.

"What, how did he escape from Angelic's grasp? No one can escape the Song of Death!" Jessie shouted. Even Angelic was surprised, she stopped singing astonishment on her face and couldn't believe that Dranzer had gotten away from her.

Meanwhile, Kais blade, Dranzer, flew in the air and started right back down towards Jessie's Angelic blade. It was flaming and if it gets a good enough hit that could be the end of Angelic.

"No, Angelic! Hurry and use Rain of Feathers!"

While Dranzer was heading for Angelic, at a fascinating speed. Angelic wrapped her wings around herself, and when she spread her wings back out again, millions of feathers shot out at Dranzer.

When the blades collided. There was a bright light that covered the dish, blinding everyone. Although, they all still tried to see what had happened. They were all wondering who had one.

When the light was going away Jessie and Kai stared at the dish. Everyone gasped when they saw that... (Suspense)

Angelic and Dranzer were still going at it.

They were in pretty bad shape, but they were still hitting each other as if they were just spun.

The blades and bit beasts were having one intense battle.

Then both of the beyblades hit each other so hard, they both flung back from each other. Both spinning at the edges of the dish.

Everyone was surprised, but Kai and Jessie were fixed on their blades. Nothing could turn their eyes away now.

Then they shouted in unison, "Battle on!"

Both beyblades headed for each other fast. When finally hitting each other head on in the center.

Both blades hit each so hard, they flew out of the dish, and the bit beats went back inside the blades.

Kai raised his hand to catch his blade. Which spun furiously in his hand, causing his glove to smoke. Even though the palm of his hand was in pain all he could think of was the beybattle.

Jessie ducked, so her blade wouldn't hit her. She watched her beyblade hit a tree behind her. It stuck in the tree, digging a hole in it because it was spinning so fast. Just like Kais glove, the tree started smoking. Jessie just stood there looking totally astounded.

**O.o**

**So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Be free to express your mind on my story! And don't worry the story gets better as it goes on! -PLEASE REVIEW-**


	4. Chap 4 Eating!

**4. Eating!**

Everyone was stunned, totally in shock with the bey-battle.

"Did you get that Dizzie?" Chief asked. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"Sure did Kenny, that's definitely one for the record books." Dizzie replied.

Everyone was like zombies totally stunned frozen. Until one of the kids that were watching snapped out of it. He looked at the two bladders and started cheering, "Yeah, that was the best bey-battle ever!" Then everybody else that was watching started cheering too.

All that cheering made Jessie and Kai snap out of it. When Kai snapped out of his trance, he noticed his hand was hurting, but still showed no sign of weakness. He had his normal expression on his face and put his beyblade back inside the pouch on the back of his pants. Then he looked up at Jessie, who had her back turned to him, looking at her beyblade which was now lying on the ground. Totaled!

With a faint smile Jessie looked at all the kids cheering. Then she ran to her blade quickly as if she was going to save it. She fell to her knees and picked up her blade, "Oh man, here goes a couple of days in the repair shop." She said with a frown. Then her frown turned into a loving smile. She held Angelic to her cheek and whispered, "You did a wonderful job Angelic."

"Hey I noticed your blade got damaged. Dizzie and I can fix it for you, and make it like new! It is the least we could do!" Kenny offered with a smile.

"Well, that's very sweet..." but Jessie was cut off.

"It's settled then, Kenny will fix your blade and you'll stay in town and hang with us, for a couple days!" Max said with a chuckle having no Idea he had just cut her off.

Jessie decided to ignore the fact that he cut her off and just smiled, "Well I guess I could. I don't have anything else to do. It's not like anything bad could happen if I stay in town for a while." She laughed at her self, and smiled.

"Great!" Max said cheerfully. "And by the way, I'm Max and this is Ray." He pointed to the neko-jin (cat-like) Chinese boy, who was smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you!" He said with a smile and his fangs showing.

"Oh, so you're the other BladeBreakers! This should be fun!" She had a I can't wait smile on her face. 'I get to hang out with the BladeBreakers!' she was mentally dancing with joy.

Kai and Tyson walked over to the four that were talking.

Kai looked at Jessie, "We'll call it a tie, and you battle well." He said flatly.

"Uh, thanks!" Jessie said. She had a sweet shy smile on her face and a pink tingle that ran across her cheeks. She had heard about the way Kai was, and she didn't expect him to say something so nice. Even though he didn't have much of an expression on his face, or a cheerful tone for that matter in his voice.

"So where are the best hotels around here?" Jessie asked. Totally changing the subject.

"Hotels!? That's unacceptable, you should stay with one of us!" Ray said, even though, he didn't even actually live in that town himself.

"Well, I guess I could..." Once again she was cut off, but this time by Tyson.

"Okay, now that's settled. Let's go eat and discuss it over dinner. I'm famished." Tyson shouted. Obviously he can't wait to shove fifty plates of food down his throat.

Everyone winced at Tyson, and their sweat dropped. Except for Jessie, who was confused at every ones expressions.

"Is that all you think about Tyson!?" Max said, putting his hand behind his head and laughing at his friend.

"Hey, everyone has to eat you know." Tyson said, defending himself.

Jessie was confused at what was going on, but decided to join Tyson on the idea. "He's right, everyone does have to eat! Besides I had a long trip and I'm also famished!" Jessie reasoned with them.

So they all walked into town. Looking for the nearest restaurant.

As they walked along, Jessie couldn't help but notice Kai standing in front by himself with his arms crossed. Jessie couldn't figure out why the hell he would want to walk by himself. When he has all these cool friends.

They stopped in front of four restaurants. Denny's, Shari's, Chili's and Thai. It was time to decide where they were going to eat.

"Okay lets vote!" Jessie said.

"On what?" Tyson said.

"On where we're going to eat! Duh!" Jessie exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "This is what we'll do, we're all going to write on a piece of paper where we want to eat, then we'll put all the papers in Tyson's hat, and see where has the most votes! How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded his or her head except for Tyson. He crossed his arms and looked at Jessie. "I never said you could use my hat!"

Jessie didn't know Tyson very well, but she knew he was hungry. So she decided to use it against him. "Well we could either use your hat, or you just don't have to eat! I mean, it's not like any of us have to pay for you!" She said it, putting on an act of full confidence. When really she was hoping he didn't have any money and give in, to the idea.

Which of course is exactly what he did. He really didn't have any money on him. He never carries money with him, luckily for her. So he took off his hat and handed it to the short blue-eyed girl.

"Thank you!" She said, with a smile of convenience.

"Yeah, whatever." Tyson retorted, under his breath.

They all scribbled something on a piece of paper, and put it in Tyson's hat.

"Okay let's see here." Jessie pulled out the papers one by one reading them. "1 Shari's, 2 Thai, 1 Denny's and 2 Chili's! Okay since there's a tie, we're going to have to vote again but this time just Thai or Chili's!" Everyone agreed and the voting continued.

They kept voting over and over until they finally reached Chili's as a decision.

**O.O**

**Wow! Longest chapter so far! Well I hope you liked it.**

**-Please Review- (you know you want to)**


	5. Chap 5 Lectures

**5. Lectures and Home Rules**

They were seated in a booth for six. The seating was Ray, Jessie and Kai on one side, then Kenny, Max and Tyson on the other side.

They had their menus, and were ready to order. The waitress walked up, she had beautiful tanned skin a tiny red dress and a little apron, and she had long wavy black hair and sparkly brown eyes. You've guessed it she was hispanic, and quite the looker! Jessie saw the drooly looks on the guy's faces and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Have you decided what you wanted?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah!" The guys said in unison, looking at her with wanting eyes. Aside from Kai that is who just watched.

"With whip cream!" Ray chimed, his fangs showing.

"And a cherry on top!" Max finished.

The poor waitress was beat red it was obvious they were talking about her.

"I'll give you an order." Jessie said, with a mean tone under her breath.

They all looked at Jessie, and their sweat dropped. It was obvious they had gotten on her nerves. Truth to tell, Jessie doesn't like it when guys hit on older women. It makes her furious and disgusted. Then she noticed everyone was looking at her, she had to think fast not showing her anger.

"I'll have the classic nachos please!" she said it with a bright smile.

"What kind of order are nachos?" Tyson said looking at her like she was some kind of idiot.

"These aren't like those American nachos, you see every day. With piled chips and cheese sauce. This is a delicate meal!" Jessie defended, now Tyson looking dumb. He merely rolled his eyes in return.

Then Max looked at the waitress, "I'll have Fajitas!" he said with a huge smile. They all gave their order following suit. And Tyson let's just say his order never ended!

When everyone was eating Jessie finally knew why everyone had those expressions earlier. She looked at Tyson, "You are such a hog, Tyson! Do you not have any manners?"

"Oo ares a out mayers en or ungy!" (For those of you who don't know Tyson's lingo, 'who cares about manners when you're hungry!')

She winced at the boy talking with his mouthful, "That is so disgusting Tyson!"

"She's right; you should really watch your manners." Kai glared at the navy haired boy.

"What do you know about manners!?" Tyson shouted at the captain, who didn't even flinch.

"I'd say he knows quite a bit!" Jessie said to Tyson.

"Well, what do you know about eating!?" Tyson retorted at the crystal blue eyes.

"Well actually, if you ask me I'd say. Max knows just enough to where he doesn't grouse anyone out." She said that with a look of distaste at Tyson, "and Ray here has perfect manners, somebody taught him well. Kai eats like a gentleman, knowing exactly which spoon and fork goes to what, as do I." She gave herself a smile, "And you," she paused, "eat like a HOG!" She shouted the last part at him. (raising her voice wasn't very lady like haha)

"Hmph, whatever!" Tyson murmured under his breath. Girls always win at arguments with him.

"Well, where do you guys think I should stay?" Jessie asked stretching her arms as she was getting tired.

"Well, I was going to suggest Tyson's dojo, but I don't think you'll be able to live with him!" Ray said sarcastically, yet serious at the same time. "So, I'll stay with Tyson, and you should stay at Kais. I think his place would be perfect for a lady such as yourself." He gave her his toothy smile.

Kais eyes suddenly popped open, "Hey, I didn't agree to that!" He said with a cold tone.

"Well he's right she shouldn't stay with Tyson..." Kenny started but Max cut him off.

"Yeah, you never know what_ he_ might do!" Max chuckled. It was a joke, but Jessie still gasped and turned red at the comment.

Kenny cleared his throat, "That's not what I meant. She can't stay with Ray, he doesn't live around here. She can't stay with me, we don't have any extra rooms, and neither does Max. And you on the contrary have plenty, and simply put we can trust you." Kenny reasoned well.

"Alright, but don't think your going to get any special treatment." Kai looked at the lavender haired girl.

"Don't worry as long as I have a decent shower, and comfy bed I'm fine." She smiled at the blue haired boy.

**o.o**

**If you like SailorMoon and DBZ. Check my profile, I have a crossover story posted!**

**Thinks for reading and please review**.


	6. Chap 6 Copy Cat

**6. Copy cat**

"Here's your bill." The waitress smiled and left a plastic plate with an upside down paper on it.

Kai took the paper and looked at it. He had an anime vein on his forehead he was pretty upset. Although he just reached for his wallet and got a credit card out.

Jessie saw Kai looking at the paper and pulling out his wallet and card. While he did that Jessie couldn't help herself she had to peek at the price. She picked up the paper after he put it down. She couldn't believe it, "Whoa, no way! I hope you have enough money to pay for all that food Tyson!" She said to him raising an eyebrow. Jokingly of course, but unbeknownst to him.

"But, but you know I didn't bring any money with me!" Tyson yelled.

"Whoa, I know I was just joking!" Jessie said while laughing. "Oh, here Kai I'll pay for it. It's the least I could do after knocking Tyson's _dragoon_ out of the dish!" She let out a giggle at her tease and handed Kai her credit card.

"Are you sure? Cause I think he deserved it." Kai said holding her card.

"Humph!" Was heard by Tyson who was still upset about his loss.

**o.o**

Finally it was time to go, so they walked down the sidewalk ready to bid their farewells. "Bye Kai bye Jessie!"

Jessie turned around to say bye to her new friends when she noticed Kai hadn't stopped walking. Kai just waved his hand behind himself and kept walking. Jessie imitated this and waved her hand behind herself. Kai noticed that she had copied him and was a little annoyed at this, but then again he was the one that didn't stop so she could say a proper good bye to everyone.

The silence was irritating Jessie. She had to say something, but what? "So Kai, what do you do for fun?"

Kai stopped and looked at her for a second. Then kept walking. ' How rude! He didn't even answer my question! I have an idea!' She thought to herself.

When Kai was walking he put his hands behind his head, as if it needed support. He had his fingers crossed and was looking up at the stars. 'The sky is so beautiful! The stars are the only things in this world I can be completely happy with, well with the exception of my Dranzer, without him I'd be nothing!' Kai thought to himself.

Jessie watched Kai stare at the sky, and decided to copy that too. She put her hands behind her head as if it needed support. She crossed her fingers and looked up. 'Wow, no wonder why he's so amused with the sky! It's such a gorgeous view here in Japan!' She thought.

Kai turned his eyes towards Jessie who was copying him, and glared at her. Then he quickly put his hands down and put them in a cross position. He didn't like the petite girl copying him.

Jessie noticed that he was getting annoyed so she copied his second motion and crossed her arms as well.

Kai stopped walking and glared at Jessie, "Why are you copying me?" He said in a cold tone.

"Well, you're not talking to me! So I needed to do something to amuse myself!" She had her hands on her hips and stared him in the eye.

Kai grunted, "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah! That's what I like to hear!" she said with a huge smile, and Kai just rolled his garnet eyes. "Okay, well let's see...hmm...Okay I got it! How come you don't like to talk much?" she asked.

Kai stopped walking again and looked her in the eye. "I only talk when necessary." He said bluntly.

"Oh, I see!" She smiled pretending to understand. 'When is talking not necessary?' She thought.

"We're here." Kai said a cold tone present in his voice.

Jessie turned around, "Whoa that's your place? Shoot the guys were right when they said there were plenty of rooms!" She looked at the Estate in front of her. It was big the home itself a bluish gray.

**O.O**

**Please Review and I'll be eternally grateful! Please say what you think of Jessie!**


	7. Chap 7 My Room

**7. My Room**

**Jessie's POV.**

We walked into the beautiful mansion. When you walked in the hallway walls were light blue with black lights shining on them. I also noticed two beautiful daggers hanging on the wall. With dragons carved on them. 'I wish our hallway looked that good!' Mine are yellow with gold bordering, and red silk curtains hanging in each corner tied by golden colored rope. 'Well I guess ours is real pretty but I like the dark look better!'

"Oh, master Kai welcome back! And, I see you brought a beautiful young lady guest!" The butler bowed to us both. "Will the lady be staying with us tonight, master Kai?"

"Yes. She's staying here while her blades being fixed." Kai said. Once again no expression no special tone.

"Should I have her stay next to the Kiyara room?" The butler asked looking at Kai.

"Yeah. That's fine." Kai said.

"You named the rooms?" Jessie asked interested.

"Uh... well, I guess you could call it that." Kai said not wanting to explain and tried not to make eye contact with the blue-eyed girl.

"Hmm, that's funny. Well it is your house!" I couldn't help but think that was a little weird, but I just put my hands behind my head then followed the old butler to my room.

We walked up two flights and then down the hall a bit, till we stopped at a door that looked like any other with stained wood edges. He opened the door for me; it was a gorgeous room that was very spacious. It had milky white colored walls with metallic purple flowers printed on. The bed was King size; it had a beautiful white bed set with flower embroidery. There were little round glass coffee tables in the back corners of the room that had beautiful vases with scattered flowers in them. There was a closet with white wooden doors and a white wooden dresser. There was a big window that went out to a balcony, sheer purple curtains framed it tied by white ribbons.

"Thank you!" I said. And he was off.

**The next day**

**Rays POV.**

'When are they going to be here?' I sat down on the porch at Tyson's dojo. Tyson and Max were watching their blades spin. And Hillary was pacing back and forth. 'She is way too anxious to meet Jessie.'

"Ah! Do you think they are even on their way yet? What's taking them so long? Err!"

"Hillary don't you think that you're a little over excited!" Tyson scoffed at her getting more than a little annoyed by the brunette.

"I never get over excited Tyson!" She yelled back. Every ones sweat dropped as she yelled back at him.

"Calm down you guys I'm sure their almost here." I said, trying to maintain the peace. Which was always a difficult task when Tyson and Hillary were in the same place at once.

"Yeah, besides why do you want to meet her so badly?" Max asked Hillary.

"Well, I want to see who defeated Tyson! That's all!" She said putting on a fake face of reason. 'She must be really pretty to catch Tyson off guard. I can't let her still Tyson from me!' Hillary thought.

"Well then I guess you'll know now!" A girl giggled behind us. We all turned around to see Kai and Jessie.

"Hey Kai, hi Jessie! This is Hillary!" I introduced.

**o.o**

**I used Rays POV. Cause I didn't want to say Author POV. So Ray I thought would be easiest victim. I hope you liked it! If there are questions on this story ask! And speak freely about my story!**

–**Please Review-**


	8. Chap 8 Hillary Okay!

**8. Hillary it's Okay!**

**Authors POV.**

Hillary right away walked over to Jessie and started circling her looking at her with a devils eye. "So, you're Jessie?"

Jessie looked at Hillary quite confused, did she miss something. "He, he! That's right!" Jessie then turned to Ray and whispered, "Did I miss something?"

"Apparently, we all did." Ray said back, rubbing the back of his head.

'I guess I should figure this out then.' Jessie thought to herself. "So what were you guys planning on doing today? Oh and where's that little kid Kenny, the one that said he was going to fix my beyblade?"

"Uh, he's at his house fixing your blade still. He probably won't come out of his room till he's done!" Max said.

"Oh." Jessie frowned. Then looked back up with a smile. "Well if that's what it takes to fix it!" She said happily. "So, where should we go today? I'm so excited to hang with you guys!"

"Maybe we should go to the bey dish in the park so you can defeat and steal other girl's boyfriends!" Hillary said sarcastically.

"Oh, so that's what this is about! Don't worry Hillary. I have no intention in going out with Tyson. He's all yours, I don't date younger guys!" Jessie said with a laugh.

"Huh?" Was heard by everyone who was either confused or upset at Jessie's comment. Then they all looked at Hillary in confusion.

Hillary looked back at them all and blushed, "Uh that's not what I meant! I was just joking besides I have no intention in going out with the jerk either!"

Tyson than got an anime vein on his forehead, "Hey! Who you calling a jerk, you loud mouth!"

"Obviously you! You excuse of a blader!" Hillary yelled back. Everyone winced at Hillary. 'That may have been a bit harsh.' They all thought to themselves.

"Well you shouldn't even be here! You don't even know how to blade! And we don't need you for training either cause what can you teach us if you can't even spin a blade!" Tyson yelled back at her infuriated at her last remark.

Hillary stepped back and tears brimmed her eyses. "Your right! Maybe I shouldn't be here!" she said running out of the gates, the tears finally letting loose and falling down her cheeks.

Jessie walked up to Tyson and slapped him. "I'm sorry! I know it's my fault you guys got in an argument. Although there was no reason for you to be heartless to the poor girl!" She said, and then ran after Hillary. "Hillary! Come back!"

The guys looked at Tyson who was now rubbing his sore cheek. "She's right you know, that was mean. Even for you Tyson!" Ray said.

"Yeah, Rays right, Hillary is still our friend Tyson!" Max agreed.

"Tyson!" Kai said. The guys turned around to see what their captain was going to say. "Listen, I know Hillary isn't the easiest person to deal with, but neither are you. She deserves an apology." He said coldly. Ray and Max nodded their heads with agreement.

**o.o**

Jessie saw Hillary sitting on a bench nearby crying her eyes out. Jessie walked slowly and sat next to her.

"Look Hillary, I'm sorry about that. I didn't..." The sobbing Hillary cut her off.

"I thought they all accepted me! I guess I was wrong!" Hillary said then started crying on Jessie.

Jessie hugged her then pushed her back softly so she could look into her eyes. "Hillary don't say that! Of course they accepted you! Tyson was just being hot headed! Listen, how about just you and me go to the mall. I'll even buy something for you! Besides I need to get some new clothes anyway. It'll be fun, what do you say?" Jessie smiled at the young brunette.

"Okay. Your right! Let's go!" Hillary smiled back happily. "Besides, I can't turn down a shopping trip!" And she let a giggle escape her.

**8:30 that evening**

The girls were very content. They were shopping all day, and both had bags of clothes in one hand and smoothies in the other. "That was so much fun! I'm glad you talked me into this!" Hillary laughed.

"Me too! So are we friends now?" Jessie asked.

"You bet!" Hillary said. "Anyone who's willing to buy me clothes and a smoothie is totally my friend!" She said. And both the girls started laughing.

Kai was walking down the street looking for Jessie when he saw her and Hillary talking and giggling. He rolled his eyes and walked up to them. "So you ready to go home. I think it's going to rain." He said.

The girls looked up to see a gray sky then looked back at Kai, "Your right." they said in unison.

"Yeah, I better get going! Thanks for the shopping trip!" Hillary said and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Uh, wait don't you want us to walk you home?" Jessie asked concerned,

"Huh, nah I'm fine I live pretty much just around the corner! Bye!" She waved.

"Okay, Bye!" Jessie waved back.

"So are you ready?" Kai said coldly.

"Yes! Thank you for waiting." She smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." And they were off.

It wasn't even five minutes to Kais estate when it started poring hard.

"Ah! Come on Kai lets race out of the rain!" Jessie said pulling Kai's arm.

"Huh! Wait up!" Kai yelled, and then he lost himself in her game and started racing her to his mansion.

**O.o**

**(Mua Ha Ha! So Evil! Ha Ha!)**

**-Please Review-**


	9. Chap 9 Getting Dry

Me: I own everything in Beyblade! Finally! Mua ha ha!

Kai: No you don't!

Me: Who asked you? I sure didn't!

Kai: It's a known fact! Besides if you did I'd probably be married already!

Me: You are married already!

Kai: **sweat drops** and exactly to whom may I ask?

Me: Me u silly! Obviously! **Kisses Kai on lips!**

Kai: **runs away** get this crazy woman away from me!

Me: **Huh** Oh well! He's right though I don't own Beyblade! Jus' the illusions in my head! Hee! **Chases after Kai! **

Kai: Help! She's crazy I'm telling U! Crazy!

Tyson: Then what ever possessed u to marry her?

Kai: It's the Illusions in her head you Idiot She sees things!

Tyson: Right! N e who! I think he just don't want to admit it!

Kai: **Chokes Tyson** you jus' don't get it do you?

Tyson: Dude she's right behind you! **Says in very scratchy voice do to the choking**

Kai: **turns around** Ah!

Me: **jumps on top of Kai** I love you! **A kiss to death no literally kisses him to death!**

Tyson: so when's the funeral? **Smiles happily**

Me: are u an Idiot or something? These are jus' the illusions in my head!

**9. Getting Dry!**

**Jessie's POV.**

"Ha, ha! I won!" Kai shouted while laughing,

"Ha, ha! No way! It was totally a tie!" I said while laughing. And panting from the run.

"Your just a sore loser." Kai said while standing up straight.

"Am not! I just can tell when something's fair or not!" I said. Trying to stop my laughing so I could stand up straight as well. "You look so cute when you're all wet!" I said then couldn't help but laugh again at the drenched boy in front of me.

He looked at him self, then looked at me. "Yeah well I'd say you look worse!" Kai said back coldly.

"Hey that was mean!" I said standing up straight and no giggles to be found.

I looked at Kai who was starring at me then turned around so he couldn't see me anymore. He was blushing I could tell, but why? "What's wrong Kai?" I looked at him curiously.

"Maybe you should get a towel to dry off." He said still averting his gaze.

"Huh what do you mean?" I asked, I didn't understand.

He turned back around facing my way. His face was totally red. Trying not to look down at me. "Your shirt is white remember?" Kai said. Still struggling not to look at me.

"Huh?" I looked down and noticed what he was talking about. I totally forgot that when white gets wet it turns see-through. I blushed a little at the realization but I didn't mind really.

I looked up at him then laughed again. "Is that all? At least I'm wearing a bra!" I couldn't help but laugh thinking of the situation, "You look terribly cute when you're embarrassed." I smiled up at him. He looked down at me again then hurriedly looking back up. His face got redder.

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to..." He was cut off.

There was a loud thunder sound heard throughout the whole house. The rain storm seeming to get worse.

"Ah!" I screamed a little when I heard it. And didn't notice that when I heard the sound I got so scared I held tightly on to Kai.

**Kais POV.**

I couldn't help but blush when the petite girl held on to me. I looked down at the girl hugging me rather tight not knowing what to do. "Um, are you okay? It's just a thunder storm."

Jessie finally noticed that she was hugging me and backed away slowly. Now she was the one blushing. "Oh, of course it was!" 'Oh god, was I just hugging him he's going to think I'm a helpless weakling! Wait a second, why the hell do I care what he thinks?'

The thunder outside was heard again, which made Jessie jump and she held her hands to her ears. 'She's really cute when she's scared' I thought. 'Wait a second; I didn't just think that did I? I must be losing it.'

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, "I probably look silly to you all scared like that. It's just I've always been a little scared of thunderstorms. They don't seem this bad though where I live." She said to me. And not till then did I notice that I knew next to nothing about her.

"Exactly where do you live?" I questioned.

"Huh? I...uh... Ah!" She screamed again when she heard the thunder once more.

Once again she couldn't help herself, and flung on to me. I felt so weird being the one she was looking for protection in.

I looked down at the shivering girl. "Hey it's okay. Really it will pass soon." 'Wait a second am I comforting her? Why? I hardly even know her.'

She looked up at me, with a questioning look in her eyes. 'Wow! I can't believe he's being so wonderful to me. Not that I care, or do I? I can't be falling for this loner, could I?'

The thunder must have hit harder here because it shook the house. She hit the wall and since I was right by her, no wait actually attached to her because of her grip on me, I landed against her.

I looked down at the girl some how getting lost in the blue innocence of her eyes, I leaned down something about her attracted me to her, our lips touched I had kissed her. We shared a passionate kiss for a minute before I finally broke it off. 'How could I be so dumb as to kiss her?! There's no way I could tell her that I was caught up in the moment thing!' I knew I had to stop. Just the differences between us was enough, her cheerful innocence and then me with my cold and heartless persona. I could never let her fall for someone like me.

I finally turned around not facing her, I knew what I did wasn't right. And something I never wanted to let myself do again.

"Kai are you okay?" she questioned looking at me with worried eyes when she saw the anger in mine.

**O.O**

**(Whoa so is that a good Cliffy! Mua ha ha!)**

**Hey guys this is the finish to what I wrote at the top of page enjoy!**

I've been shoved into a weird room with a bed like sofa and a woman with glasses on her nose and a notepad in her hand.

Me: what's going on here? And who are you?

Woman: your therapist!

Me: what! Therapy! No get me out of here! **Tries to open door but to no prevail**

Therapist: you've been sent here because you have illusions of some sort...

Me: Beyblade!

Therapist: yes! And you seem to have a strange obsession with a boy named Kai on some show?

Me: Beyblade!

Therapist: right! And you go around thinking u live in this show!

Me: Beyblade! For goodness sake say it! Don't hint around the bush! You'll find it a great triumph to be able to say, 'I OWN BEYBLADE!' **yells wildly like possessed**

Therapist: you're here so I can try to take your mind off it!

Me: what, Beyblade? **Looks confused**

Therapist: **sigh** okay listen I'm going to say a word and you're going to say the first things that comes to mind!

'Cats'

Me: Ray Kon!

'Food'

Me: Tyson!

'Hyper'

Me: Maxie! **Smiles happily** this is fun!

Therapist: **anime vein** this isn't supposed to be fun! Next word!

'Marriage'

Me: I'm Mrs. Kai Hiwatari! **Smiles triumphantly**

Therapist: **pushes me out of the room** that's it I refuse to work with this she-devil!

Me: **looks at a group of scared BladeBreakers** If u ask me she's the one who needs the therapy!

Tyson: well after seeing u she does!

Me: **anime vein** why U! **Punches Tyson**

Kai: **smirks** if she punches Tyson she's not all that bad!

Me: **I feel so loved!**

**Okay people please review! You know how tempting that box looks! Hee!**


	10. Chap 10 Words

**10. Begging for the right Words**

**Jessie's POV.**

Kai peered at me. He looked upset, but why?

I didn't understand what was going on. Did I upset him? Maybe he's tying not to show that he is also afraid of the storm outside? No way, but I wasn't sure, what the hell was going on?

"Kai..." I said softly as I put my hand on his shoulder showing him that I was there for him.

"Master Kai." A sweet voice said from around the corner then faced us. "Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?" a maid said. She turned around quickly her back facing us. She didn't want to get in trouble if she was interrupting.

When Kai heard the maid he moved away from my hand. Then made two steps towards her. "No, you've done nothing wrong!" Kai said with a cold tone to the maid. "Take our guests bags of clothes and get them dry. And get her clean and something to wear." He said to her and started walking off down the hall.

She picked up my bags full of new but soaked clothes. Told me to follow her, but I couldn't help but want to stare at where Kai once was. 'Was it me that upset him?'

I was nice and dry. I was wearing some girl's pj's that the maid had given to me. It was a black tank top that was a little loose on the bust area. It must have belonged to a girl older then me. I also got purple silk sweat pants. Who ever these clothes belonged to she had rich taste in clothes.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, to get myself a snack. Although I probably wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for the little signs in the halls on every other corner.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hey." I turned around to see the speaker. It was none other then Kai.

When I saw him he was drinking coffee. He was sitting on a stool. There were a couple of them against the counter which doubled as a cooking island in the middle of the kitchen. There were pans and a variety of cooking utensils hanging above.

What should I say to him? I wonder if he's still upset. Had he really got over it that fast?

"Hey." I said back softly. Not sure of what was going to be said next.

"I'm sorry if I was cold earlier." He said it as if it was a sentence that had no meaning. But truly it was a sentence that had so much meaning. Which if I wasn't so worried about what he was feeling at the time, it would have meant the world to me.

**Kais POV.**

I still can't believe I apologized to her. I don't think I have ever apologized for anything like that before. I just sat there. Wondering what she was going to say back.

She slowly closed the fridge that made a chill go through the room. She walked over slowly with a scarce face. Did I scare her? Was she being frightened because of what happened earlier? Only time could tell.

"Kai, there's nothing that you should apologize for." She said, her eyes awaiting a response.

I didn't know why but I suddenly had the urge to be cold. "I know." I said in a cold tone. It wasn't that I wanted to be mean, it just seemed to be the easiest response.

"Hmph! Well thank goodness that's settled!" She said back to me in a very sarcastic way. "Oh, rich guy. I was wondering, where did you have these girl clothes huh? Don't tell me you can't answer that? What do you have, a secret girl friend or something?" She said with her hands on her hips, angry with me.

"For your information, I don't have a girl friend. Those clothes are merely for lost stray cat's like you!" I said while smirking, as her face got red with anger.

"Hmph, I can't believe they talked me into staying here. You're just as much of a dog as Tyson!" she shouted back. Then stormed out. Aside from her comment annoying the heck out of me. It made me think about the kiss from earlier. That was stupid.

**Authors POV.**

The next day Jessie got a phone call. It was Kenny saying he finally got her blade fixed. "Whoohoo!" was heard through the whole mansion and Kenny's house. Jessie's scream of excitement was so loud that Kenny had to push the phone away from his ear in order to not become deaf.

"What the hell is your problem now?" Kai asked a little irritated. Her scream had distracted him from whatever it was that he was doing.

"You should be excited Kai! Kenny finished my blade!" She said with excitement. Though saying it with a smugness she only hoped would annoy him.

"Humph, yes, Woohoo." He said bluntly with sarcasm. Then walked off leaving her to her phone call.

"Hmph! I guess it's not his fault he can't enjoy good things! Right Kenny!" Jessie said back on the phone, still a little over excited. Though she couldn't help a twinge of was it guilt in the pit of her stomach?

"Uh, sure." Kenny answered from the other side.

**o.o**

Later everyone met at Tyson's dojo to see Jessie's new and improved blade.

"Well, let's see it Kenny!" Tyson said with a grin. He couldn't wait to see what he had done to her bey blade. Everyone was very aware except Jessie that he probably added something to her blade.

"Alright Jessie here it is!" He reached for a box he had brought with him. He opened it and handed her the new and improved bey blade.

"Oh, wow Kenny this is awesome even better then new!" She shouted as she examined it.

"Thanks! I even took it upon myself to upgrade it for you! It's practically the ultimate bey blade now!" He said with a wide grin, happy of his creation.

"Wow, thanks Kenny you're the best!" she shouted with excitement. She also hugged him, which made him blush. She talked with excitement to her new guy friends (the bladebreakers) around her.

Kai merely looked on from afar, and he couldn't help feeling a little jealous. 'How can I be jealous?' He questioned himself. 'I have no reason for being jealous, it's all so stupid! It's not like I like her or anything.' He continued to think as he watched.

After Jessie was finally over her excitement and testing her new blade she decided to walk over to Rei. "Hey Rei, has Tyson apologized to Hillary yet?" she whispered, looking at the teens who had too much pride just to look at each other.

**O.o**

**(that wasn't that much of an evil ending! I'll try harder next time! Mua ha ha!)**

**-Please Review!-**


	11. Chap 11 Plan for Sorry

**11. A Plan for Sorry!**

**Authors POV.**

"No, and judging by the way they're acting maybe they'll never apologize to each other." Ray said back sighing and nodding his head back and forth.

"Hmm, don't worry Ray they'll apologize. Believe me they _will_ apologize." Jessie said with an evil grin, which made Rays slightly worried.

"What exactly are you planning? ...Jessie...Jessie...I don't like that look." Ray said, not so sure what to make of her blue eyes that were so full of mischief.

Then Jessie suddenly put on a sweet smile and skipped off. Leaving a certain neko jin boy quite confused.

"Hey Maxie! How's it going?" Jessie said to her new favorite blonde boy.

"Oh hey Jessie! It's all cool! What's up?" Max said with a big smile.

"Oh nothing." Jessie said with a sweet smile. Looking suspicious.

"Don't even try to hide it! Your planning something... what is it?" Max asked her, real eager to be a part of whatever was up.

"Um..." she started while biting her bottom lip. "Okay! If you insist!"

She whispered a mischievous plan to Max.

"Wow! That's a great plan! Although there's only one problem with that plan." Max said frowning.

"What?" Jessie asked. Thinking over her perfect plan with a frown.

"Kai." He pointed over to his team captain. "He'll never do it. There's no way he'll ever agree to it! I mean look at him."

Jessie looked over at Kai who was sitting down against a tree like a loner. As if he was actually enjoying the silence.

"Humph! Don't worry Max. If a horse can be broken then so can Kai!" She said while pulling Max's arm towards the blue haired boy.

"Hey Kai!" Jessie said happily. Trying to forget that they had hit a little rough patch earlier.

Kai looked up at her "What do you want?" He said coldly.

"Hmph, well I guess you don't want to help get Tyson and Hillary to apologize." She said peering at Kai through her right eye.

"Your right, I don't want to help." He said coldly.

"Uh, your so...your so...err!" Jessie stammered. "You better help Kai or I'll keep begging you until you do!" She said sternly.

Kai stood up and looked at her, "I'm not going to help." He said then walked off.

"Huh...how rude." Jessie said.

"I told you he wasn't going to help." Max said as if all hope was lost.

"He'll help us Max. Come on." Once again She pulled Max towards Kai.

"Kai! Help us now!" She ordered.

Kai looked at her. "Why do you need my help? Why can't you ask Ray?!" Kai shouted, upset at the purple haired girl.

"Well duh silly! Tyson actually likes Ray. He gets way more annoyed with you." She said her face looking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

"I don't want anything to do with your stupid plan!" Kai said coldly.

"Oh c'mon Kai! Pleease!" She said looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"Oh please Kai! You have to do it please!" Max was now pleading as well.

They both bent down on there knees and started begging.

"Please Kai! Do it for me, please! Oh please wonderful lord Kai, do it for me! Have mercy on my sweet little soul! Please!" Jessie said begging like never before, trying to make a tear spill from her eye to make it convincing.

Kai got annoyed at this. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. (I mean that would sure embarrass me if I were Kai!) Then he looked down at the two. "Fine I'll help! Just don't do that!" Kai said coldly.

"Yay!" Was heard by the two beggars.

Then Jessie got so excited she jumped up and hugged Kai. Kai turned a light shade of pink that he quickly tried to hide. Not wanting her to see the heat in his face. Kai then lightly pushed the girl off him.

Not till then did Jessie notice what she had done and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. 'That was so stupid!' she thought thinking of her impulsiveness. 'I hope he doesn't think anything of it. I so have to learn how to control myself!' Jessie lectured herself.

Kai spoke than interrupted her thoughts. "So, what's your plan before I change my mind!" Kai said annoyed he really didn't want to do this. Then again listening to Jessie beg was worse.

"Huh? Oh yeah! It's..." Jessie told Kai the plan.

"WHAT?! There is no way I'm going to do that. Forget about this plan completely. They'll make up in their own time." Kai shouted and started walking away.

"No way you're getting away that easily! You said you would do it! And I thought you were a man of his word! I guess I thought wrong!" Jessie shouted.

"Well, I guess you were." Kai said coldly.

"Kai!" Jessie whined. "You said you would help! I'll beg again if I have to!" Jessie shouted.

Kai thought about it for a second, "Fine! But if this plan doesn't work it's not my fault!"

"Okay as long as we agree on something." She said back. They were both starring daggers at each other.

"Um, guys lets just do this before the day is over." Max said with a sweat drop looking at the two.

"Your right Max, let's do this!" She said, ready to put her plan into action.

Max then proceeded over to Tyson. "Hey buddy how's it going?" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Max! I'm fine thanks. In fact I never felt better especially since Hillary hasn't been bugging me all day." Tyson said. It was obvious he has been thinking about her.

"Really that's too bad. I was hoping you would have said sorry to her already." Max said. Trying to put up a disappointed front.

"What? Why would you hope that?" Tyson asked bewildered.

"Because, I heard Hillary really likes you, but if you don't apologize she's going to go for Kai! But I'm sure you already knew that." Max said.

"What?! Why would she ever want to go out with Kai?! There's nothing he has that I don't have! I mean I'm world champ!" Tyson shouted then looked over at Hillary.

**Meanwhile!**

Jessie and Kai walked over to Hillary. "Hey Hillary! Kai just thought of a great joke, you should hear it!"

Hillary looked at Kai bewildered then started giggling.

"Hey what's so funny?!" Kai demanded.

"It's just that you're not the joking type you know?!" Hillary said then couldn't help but start giggling again.

"She's laughing and I haven't even said anything yet." Kai said to Jessie.

"Hey don't worry at least she's laughing." Jessie said back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Okay what's your joke Kai?" she said still a smile on her face probably holding back another fit of giggles.

"Huh, oh yeah! Um...uh...well...let's see here..." Kai started putting his hand to his chin thinking.

"Kai, you have to at least know one joke." Jessie said pulling on his scarf.

"Alright I'm thinking!" He whispered back annoyed.

"Okay... Why did the chicken cross the road?" Kai said.

Jessie practically fell over when she heard that. "Kai! What kind of joke is that?"

"Well at least it's a joke!" He said back.

Hillary looked at him like he was crazy. "Alright that's it, you didn't really think that I was dumb enough to fall for that did you?" Hillary said tapping her foot and looking at the two.

"Fall for what?" Kai asked as if he was dumb finally in the role.

Both the girls looked at Kai. 'Did he just pretend to be dumb?!' Both Jessie and Hillary thought mouths wide and then at the same time the girls both said, "Oh, now I totally don't fall for that!"

"Okay, then what's this all about?" Hillary asked.

"Alright Hillary! I know you like Tyson and if you don't say sorry to him I'm going to ask him out myself!" Jessie said with a surprisingly straight face. It was actually quite convincing.

"What you wouldn't ask Tyson out! Would you?" Hillary said a little worried, knowing that Tyson would probably say yes in a second from how gorgeous she was.

"Fine, your right. I wouldn't do that especially to you. I know how you feel about him." Jessie said to Hillary.

"Ha, there's no way that I would ever have feelings for that heartless buffoon!" Hillary said.

"Okay whatever you say! But I thought heartless was Kai's title." Jessie joked pointing at Kai. Hillary couldn't help but laugh at this.

And before Kai could say anything Tyson looked over. Hillary was still giggling and Jessie told Kai to smile as if he had just told her a joke.

So now Tyson thinks that Hillary and Kai are becoming very close friends. Which wasn't to his liking.

So Tyson, being Tyson stormed over. "What's going on?!" He said.

Kai put his arm around Hillary when they all turned to face Tyson. This of course just made Tyson fume even more.

"Hillary can I talk to you?!" Tyson said. Then looked at Kai, "Alone!" Then pulled Hillary away from everyone else.

When Tyson and Hillary were out of earshot Max and Jessie looked at each other, "Yes!" They said in unison, and gave each other hi fives.

Back to Tyson and Hillary!

"Look I..." they said at the same time then,

"You first" Tyson said.

"No you first I insist," Hillary said.

"Alright, Hillary I'm sorry! And please don't go out with Kai!" Tyson said.

"What?! I forgive you! But what ever made you think that I was going to go out with Kai?!" She practically snorted. That's when they both realized that they had been tricked. They looked over at the three, one, which looked like he wanted nothing to do with it, and the other two, who were smiling ear to ear.

"MAX!" Tyson yelled.

"JESSIE! KAI!" Hillary yelled and they ran towards the three.

"RUN!" Max and Jessie said in unison as they all except Kai started running.

**O.O**

**Well I guess Tyson and Hillary made up! It's gonna be like it never happened in the next chappie! Well n e ways! I hope you liked it! And I hope you laughed!**

**-Please Review-**


	12. Chap 12 Suprise Visit

**12. Thoughts and a Surprise Visit!**

That night when Jessie lay in her bed all she could think of was that kiss that had occurred a few days ago. That wonderful, frightening, yet passionate kiss that had been with none other then, Kai! 'I wonder if he thinks about it. If he feels anything at all for me? Although, the hardest question for me is, did I fall in love with him?!' These thoughts were going through Jessie's mind as she stirred in her bed trying to sleep on it.

Kai also had many thoughts running through his head that night. 'What ever possessed me to do that today? I gave in so easily to her pleading. It's like her sweet blue eyes have drawn me in somehow. Then again it seems that I happen to give in to her a lot lately. How can this girl keep me thinking like this?!' As much as it frustrated him, Kai couldn't help but think of Jessie that night. She seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

The next day when Kai got up he went straight to the kitchen to get some coffee. As usual he sat there while his butler would read out his daily schedule.

"...And you have visitors later at 4pm in the afternoon. Sir." The butler said.

"Visitors, I don't remember making plans for visitors." Kai said. "Who are they?" Kai ordered.

"I'm sorry master Kai but it doesn't say, maybe there's a glitch in these new CPU planners."

"Nonsense." Kai said.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" was heard behind them. Kai turned around to see Jessie.

"Visitors! How exciting, it's about time something happened around here!" Jessie squealed. "I wonder who it is." She said her blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Humph, I guess we'll find out when they get here." Kai said coldly as he was walking off.

"Oh, and master Kai. They'll be arriving by helicopter." The butler bowed and then began his other duties.

Kai turned around to face him, 'Helicopter? They must have quite a bit of cash to arrive by helicopter.' Kai thought, trying to get some clue as to who it could be.

"Hmm, I wonder who it's going to be. This is going to be so cool, Kai. We should plan something for your guests, like a dinner, and invite the rest if the Blade Breakers to come." Jessie said while following Kai.

"Why should we welcome guests that we don't know?" Kai said coldly then turned around to face her.

"Um...I don't know...but why not? It'll be fun." Jessie said sweetly.

"Uh...I'm not so sure it's a good idea." He said before turning around again.

Jessie ran in front of Kai. "Oh please, Kai. I'll take care of everything, please let me. Besides think of it this way, it'll keep me occupied so you won't have to worry bout me being in the way. Please Kai!" Jessie begged. Looking up at him with that innocent look of hers.

Kai glanced at her, her crystal blues shining sweetly. Of course he had to give in. "Fine, Just try to keep it down on the welcoming part. Remember we still don't know who they are yet." Kai said sternly.

"Oh, yay Kai! You're the best!" Jessie said, and jumped up and gave Kai a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then skipped off happily. And even though it may have seemed that her impulsiveness was getting the best of her again, she was actually very aware of what she had done.

Kai just stood there totally stunned. He couldn't believe that she had just done that. He then touched his cheek, where a light shade of pink began to cover as well. But he tried to shake it off before moving along to his day's schedule.

**Later 3:30pm**

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jessie shouted and ran to the door to open it. "Hi guys come on in." Jessie said. She just happens to beat the butler to the door.

"Uh...Hi Jessie!" said the Blade Breakers, Hillary and Kenny, who were still surprised at the lungs on this girl, when they heard Jessie yell, 'I'll get it!' Who knew she could yell so loud. Well besides Kenny and every living thing in Kai's Mansion, who are still deaf from the phone call.

The Blade Breakers walked in the very nicely decorated Hiwatari Mansion. "Wow, this place is so cool! Well it beats Tyson's dojo anyway." Hillary said. Probably trying to get on Tyson's nerves again. But he ignored the comment he was also fascinated by Kai's place, as was Kenny.

Although Rei and Max walked in like it wasn't that big of a deal, they're the only two of the Blade Breakers that have been there before.

"Aw, more guests. Won't master Kai be surprised." Said the butler as he bowed down to everyone. Though his voice slightly referred the opposite.

Hillary got all excited and curtsied, "Wow, I feel like a princess." Hillary said, while smiling.

"Humph, well try being one sometime." Said Jessie like she was annoyed at something.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hillary confused. Then everybody looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"Uh...oh nothing. Nothing at all!" She said nervously, with a huge smile on her face, not to mention the blush that ran across it.

Thank goodness though for Kai who just happened to walk in at the time, which switched everyone's attention to him.

Kai looked up at everyone, and then winced at Jessie. "Did you have to invite _all_ of them?" He said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Asked Tyson real annoyed.

"Humph." Was heard by Kai. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "Well I guess we better get ready they'll be here soon." He said facing Jessie.

"Right!" Jessie said excited.

As they passed by the kitchen the chefs were hard at work on a very fancy dinner.

"This isn't too fancy is it Jessie?" Kai asked Jessie.

"What? Of course not!" She answered back trying not to let the pitch in her voice go too high. (The lie detector is making incredible vibrations!)

"Um, go ahead and wait in the front room. Make yourselves at home I'm going to talk to the chef." Kai said and walked in the kitchen.

"Alright Kai!" Jessie said and led the others to the front room.

About ten minutes later Kai joined them.

"So what did you tell them?" asked Jessie. She was very curious to know.

"Huh? Nothing don't worry about it." Kai said no face expression and sat down on a very comfortable lazy chair.

The butler walked in a few minutes later. "Your guests have arrived." He announced.

"Yes!" Jessie shouted. She couldn't wait for that moment to arrive.

Then they all got up and walked to where the helicopter was going to land, so they could watch the guests arrive.

They watched the helicopter land. And the propellers slowly turn off.

They all stood there starring at the door. Who's going to come out? They all wondered.

Then the door opened and out came four very handsome Majestics!

**O.O**

**(Okay that's it for this chapie!)**

**I hope you liked it! Was that a good cliffy?! Hee! N e ways thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chap 13 Hugs!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! But I do own the illusions in my head!

(I'm Mj!)

Kai: Yeah! And believe me those aren't that great either!

Kausi: Hey don't be so mean to ur wife!

Kai: Not u too?

Tyson: So, you did marry her!

Kai: **Anime vein** how many times do I have to say this?! I'm not married to Mj!

Mj: I'm Mrs. Kai Hiwatari! **Skips around happily**

Kai: No ur not! I'm not married to anyone! **Huge anime vein**

Kausi: That's not what she says.

Tyson: When did u become in this conversation?!

Kausi: I was invited, for ur information! Besides, ur the one that shouldn't be in this conversation!

Tyson: What?! But I'm world Champ! Everybody loves me!

Kausi: Ur some kind of cocky aren't U?!

Tyson: **Anime vein starring in the eyes of Kausi**

Kausi: **Anime vein** **starring in the eyes of Tyson **

Mj: Just a matter of time before they kill each other!

Kai: I know! U want to watch?

Mj: Are u kidding?! I couldn't miss this for the world!

(Sorry no blood can be viewed for the Kids!)

**13. Hugs!**

"Huh?! Robert?!" Jessie shouted and ran over to the tall purple haired boy. "I can't believe it's you!" She shouted again. As she hugged the team captain of the Majestics.

"It's good to see you too, Josaline." He said calmly.

'Josaline?!' Everyone thought. Except Kai who had other things on his mind! (Suspense! I can't tell u yet!)

A light shade of pink covered Jessie's face, "I told you not to call me that in public!" She whined.

Then Robert looked up and saw everyone looking bewildered. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "But I don't like using that nick name of yours." He said to the petite girl. "Besides, I thought we also had an agreement about hugging." He said sternly looking at the girl in his arms.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Jessie said and took two steps back and curtsied. As Robert bowed.

Then he smirked at her. "Now that's the young lady I know." He said.

Jessie once again became pink, and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said.

Then she noticed a green haired boy walking ever closer. Then she looked at Robert with wanting eyes, "Please!" She asked.

Robert sighed and turned his attention elsewhere. Which to Jessie meant yes!

She ran up to Oliver and hugged him tight. "Oliver!" She shouted as she hugged him.

Both Jessie and Oliver Laughed like crazed two year olds. After she had hugged Oliver for like two minutes! She tried to calm herself down.

Oliver grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's so wonderful to see you again, Jessie!" He said. Still a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Oliver, stop it." Jessie said sheepishly. Then saw the other two Majestics looking her over like they couldn't wait to get their hands on her. Jessie sighed and looked back at Oliver, "Here I go, wish me luck." She said as she walked over to Enrique and Johnny.

"Why hello, beautiful!" Said Enrique as he bowed down.

"Hi Enrique." She said back keeping her distance, she didn't exactly trust these two.

"Hey Jessie! Miss me? I missed you, so when are you going to take me up on my offer?" Johnny asked smirking and walking closer and closer to her. And she took a step back every time he stepped closer. Then he finally reached out to put his arm around her when Jessie's back hit someone.

She looked up to see Robert. Johnny also looked up at a very unhappy team captain. "What do you think you're doing?" Robert questioned Johnny's actions.

"Nothing, I was just saying hello." Said Johnny, as he stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"That better have been all that you were doing." Robert said back to him.

Then out of the blue you know Tyson just had to interrupt. "Hey there, Robert." He said.

Robert faced Tyson, "Well, if it isn't my old adversary, Tyson." He said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. So how do you know Jessie?" Tyson Questioned.

Then Kai walked up. "Tyson, it's not polite to jump to such things. Although I'm sure we're all curious to know. So please come inside, where we can have a conversation in more comfortable surroundings." Said Kai.

"What? Well that won't work Kai, cause you don't ever say anything." Tyson said, grinning. And Kai gave Tyson a death glare. "Well, I guess I'll go open the door." Tyson said as he ran straight to the door.

"Why did you have to invite him?" Kai said facing Jessie.

"Well he is one of your friends...well isn't he?" Jessie questioned since he had no expression on his face.

"I knew you didn't plan for everyone to come see us. Only Josaline could think of something like that." Robert said then headed for the door and everyone else followed.

(Okay, so I'm guessing that everyone wants to know what Kai was thinking during all of this! So here it is!)

Kai's thoughts...

What's going on why is she hugging the Majestics?! I don't think that I could stand a chance, with Jessie if the Majestics are in the running. And look at her, how she practically throws herself at them. I was foolish for letting myself think that I liked her.

The Majestics act more fine and noble than I; maybe that's what she likes about them. No, maybe it's because they're more outgoing, willing to laugh and make her feel loved. I don't think that I could ever do that. The best thing would probably be just to forget about it completely. Yes, that would be the best thing.

But he couldn't help watching on, then invited them all in.

**O.O**

**(End of chapter!)**

**So peoples! What did you think? Was it n e good! I hoped U all liked it! But member flames are welcome! I want true feelings in those reviews! ! More exciting stuff is coming up soon with the Majestics in next chapter! So stay tuned! Lol!**

**-Please review! -**


	14. Chap 14 Jessie's Heart

Tyson: Mj doesn't write well! Mj doesn't write well! **Prancing around room**

Mj: Shut up! **Major anime vein** I write fine! –I hope! – **Holds fist up**

Tyson: **shivers** I meant you write perfect! Jus' don't hurt me!

Mj: That better be what you meant! So say the disclaimer now! Or I'll pummel you! **Still holding fist up to Tyson's face**

Tyson: **shivers more** Mj doesn't own Beyblade! So don't sue, or she'll beat my sorry ass!

Mj: Hmph, that's better! **Puts fists down** Well you heard the dog! I don't own anything except Jessie! **Looks at everyone reading this still** Well what are you waiting for? read already!

**14. "Enrique Save It!" & Who has Jessie's heart? Part 1**

**Kai's POV**

We all walked into the living room. I couldn't wait to hear Robert's answer. But what if it's an answer I don't want to hear. I began to think if I should stall him on it for a while.

While we walked through the halls, Enrique decided to make a move on an unfamiliar girl, to them that is, Hillary. "Hey Beautiful, I don't think we've met."

Hillary turned a bright red, "Oh, I'm Hillary, friend of BladeBreakers and Jessie." She said back smiling like crazy. **Wouldn't you if Enrique was hitting on U, I sure would be! **

"Hey! Hillary doesn't like to be Italian romanced!" Said a furious Tyson, he was radiating jealousy.

"Who asked you Tyson?" Hillary fought back.

"So, you do like Italian romance?" Enrique butted back in.

"Don't mind Tyson, he's just jealous." Kai said as they finally reached the living room.

"What?! I'm not jealous! I mean its, Hillary!" He said.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you JERK!" Hillary shouted, with evil eyes.

"Stop it! Am I going to have to separate you two?!" Jessie shouted from behind the two. Jessie glared at them then they turned away from each other, "Good." She finished.

When everyone was seated in the black leather chairs and Sofas comfortably, I offered drinks.

"Tea is fine thank you!" Robert said.

When everyone was drinking tea, it was easy to see that Tyson was getting very impatient. He was turning in his chair, looking at all the Majestics and Jessie. "That's it! Enough of the stalling, already! How do the Majestics know Jessie?!" Tyson shouted.

Jessie and the Majestics looked at Tyson in surprise; the rest of us probably looked slightly ashamed at Tyson's outburst.

"Tyson! That was so rude!" Hillary shouted at him.

"Who are you to tell me what's rude?!" They both had anime veins and stared each other in the eyes.

"Not again!" Jessie sighed, "Quit this! Do you really want this to start again?!" she added.

They both looked at her and then looked back at each other, "Fine!" They said in unison and turned away from one another.

"So, if you don't mind us asking, we would like to know how you guys know each other." Ray said calmly.

"Well, it's quite simple really. Josaline is my younger sister." Robert said plainly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said still a bit confused. I couldn't help but feel I may have been more shocked then everyone else.

**Jessie's POV**

I looked around the room at all the shocked faces. But then again I should have expected it, sense I kept my last name a secret, when I knew that the Majestics and bladebreakers had met before.

"And Oliver is Josaline's boyfriend." Robert finished.

"What?!" Shouted all the BladeBreakers in astonishment, again.

"Really?" was heard by Hillary. "I think you guys make a total cute couple." She said smiling at me.

I turned as red as a tomato, "No!" I shouted, "He's my ex!" I looked around frantically, I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Especially Kai.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. I can hardly keep track of your boyfriends now a day." Robert said, knowing he was trying to get the better of me. Which of course it worked.

"Ah, what? Don't say that!" I cried at him, "I'm not that kind of a girl. Oliver is just one of the two guys I have ever dated! Just because, I dated your enemy doesn't mean I'm a slut, Robert Jurgen!"

"Don't mention that creature in front of me, Josaline Jurgen!" He shouted back at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Jessie! And I can mention Sanquinex whenever I please!" I shouted back at him. (One of those brother sister arguments!)

"What?! You dated Sanquinex?!" All the BladeBreakers shouted in unison, again.

I suddenly was aware of everyone around me again and blushed. "Uh...well...yeah, but it wasn't that big of a deal, I mean it didn't last long, we really grew apart from each other. You know how people do." I said back to them all, way embarrassed. 'I hope Kai doesn't have a bad impression of me now. I was hoping something could develop between us, I mean that kiss sure helped it out.' That stupid kiss, I thought. I've had sleepless nights since cause of it. Though the more I thought about everything the more I thought that maybe I can't hide my feelings any longer. 'I got to tell Kai how I feel about him!'

"Jessie, hey Jessie. Anybody in there?" Oliver was shaking my arm I looked over at him. "Are you okay Jess? You were starring at Kai for like 5 minutes already." He said worried.

"Huh? Sorry Oliver, I should have told you." I said back to the green haired boy.

"Don't say any more, do you really like the guy?" He asked. To Oliver I was practically an open book.

"Uh...well...I..." what was I to say? Oliver was not only my ex. He's one of my best friends, and I have always been more comfortable around him than anyone.

**Oliver's POV**

I looked at her pink colored cheeks and her beautiful crystal blue eyes. I could just tell that she had fallen for Kai Hiwatari.

"Don't worry about it Jessie. You can tell me about it later." I said smiling at her. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable in public.

" Thanks Oliver, it's good to have a friend like you around." She gave me another one of her sweet smiles. I couldn't help but to think how it was prettier than 'Mona Lisa'.

Suddenly a very cute maid walked in the room, "Will everyone please follow me to be seated in the dinning room." She said. And waited for all of us to stand to follow her.

"Hey, gorgeous! How's it going?" Enrique, right away had to make some kind of complement that made her blush.

"Enrique, save it!" lectured Robert.

We all walked into the dinning room where we were seated. It was a long rectangle table. It had one chair on both of the short sides, and just enough chairs for everyone else.

Kai sat on one of the short sides closest to the kitchen, Robert sat to his right and Jessie sat to his left. I sat beside Jessie, and everyone proceeded till there was no more than one empty seat.

**Author's POV**

The chef walked in to ask what everyone wanted to drink. He had a wide selection of very fancy bar beverages.

Everyone then began to order the fancy drinks on the menu.

Everything was of course delicious but Robert noticed a taste in his drink that was familiar. He looked at Kai for an answer.

"Don't worry just mine and yours." Kai had to point out. Because they knew very well that their friends had virgin tongues and wouldn't notice the distinguishing taste of alcohol.

"Good." Robert nodded.

Jessie caught site of this (I mean she was sitting right there) and pretended like she didn't notice.

"Wow, Kai! That drink looks really good! Can I have a taste?" She asked hoping to get a taste of the wonderful, alcohol.

Kai looked at Robert not sure what to say, he was going to say yes, but what if Robert didn't want his sister drinking it.

Robert nodded his head slightly, and Kai gently slid his drink toward Jessie so she could have a taste.

She practically jumped for joy when she sipped it. But thought probably best if she kept herself calm so it was just between the three. Their little secret.

After the beautifully made dinner and long chat, the Majestics were discussing as to which hotel they would stay in that night.

"Oh, Kai can they stay here? Oh, please, Kai!" Jessie begged holding on to the arm of the person that she had grown to care for so deeply.

Kai looked down at the girl who he was trying not to fall in love with. This was really hard, since she was constantly doing something that was extremely cute and made him sink in to her beauty.

"Why not." Kai said simply giving in to her. Then again he wasn't planning on saying no.

"Yay!" she cried. She went over to her brother and friends, "You must stay here with us!" She pleaded, and the Majestics decided to stay, Kai's home should be plenty luxurious enough for them.

**O.o**

**(End of chap!)**

**Yay! I love to write! Prances around happily.**

**So how was that? One of my longer chapters! Yay! Well I hoped you liked it and don't forget to Review! And Flames are welcome!**


	15. Chap 15 Jessie's Heart part2

Mj: Hey everyone! I'm back!

Kausi: Hey Mj!

Mj: Oh, hey Kausi!

Kausi: Have you seen Tyson anywhere?

Mj: I think he went in to the kitchen. Why, what's up?

Kausi: He ate my lollipop! **Anime vein**

Mj: O.O! **Watches as Kausi heads for kitchen while rolling up sleeves!** Kai! Kausi is going to kill Tyson, again!

Kai: **runs downstairs so fast he almost past me up,** **Pants** so...am I...late?

Mj: Nope Just in time. But first let me thank the wonderful Reviewers!

Kai: And don't forget that Mj owns nada! Nothing of Beyblade especially me!

Mj: **Rolls eyes** whatever! Well enjoy!

**15. Jessie's heart part2 'Jealousy...Can you handle it?'**

In this chapter! I'm pretty sure it's obvious as to whom Jessie's heart belongs!

**Jessie's POV**

_I was up for a midnight snack when Kai grabbed my arm and led me to his room. He pushed me down on his bed before tenderly kissing me. I kissed back wanting more._

Then all disappeared when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened my eyes sleepily, 'not another one of those dreams.' I sighed.

I looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. 'Who would be knocking on my door so early?'

"Come in." I said curiously.

The door opened and it was none other then Oliver who walked in. "Good morning" he said cheerfully. While, closing the door behind him. "How are you this morning?"

"Sleepy" I said. As I pulled the covers over my head.

He sat down on my bed beside me, "So, are you going to tell me about, Kai?" He asked.

When he said that I felt my cheeks go into a sudden heat. And thought thankfully I'm under the covers and he couldn't see it.

Oliver pulled the blankets off my head. He saw my red cheeks and smiled. "So, how much do you actually like the guy?" He asked.

My cheeks just got redder when he asked me that. "Um...lots" I replied trying to avert my embarrassed gaze.

"And he hasn't asked you out yet?" He asked.

"No, but I don't think he knows I like him." I pondered, "I mean what if he doesn't even like me?" I sighed.

"How can anyone not like you? You're fun, pretty, not a very good boyfriend picker, but we can work on that." He laughed, meaning that to be a joke.

I hit him in the head with my pillow, "Did you not know that _you_ were one of my boyfriends?" I said laughing.

"That's one thing you did right." He said sarcastically.

Then I hit him on the head with my pillow again.

**0,0**

I told Oliver everything from beginning to end. He of course listened to me patiently.

"So, he kissed you, but you're not sure, if he likes you?" He then questioned me again.

I blushed, "well he kind of ignored me afterwards, it was almost as if it never happened."

He thought about this for a minute then smiled at me, "I'm sure it will all work out." He told me. And I truly wanted to believe him. "Well, I better get going now." He said, as he got up and headed for the door.

"Okay, but Oliver..." I said, as he was about to walk out the door, "don't tell Robert, just yet."

"Okay, Jessie. I promise." He said and left.

**0,0**

**Kai's POV**

I got up at 5 in the morning and just couldn't go back to sleep, I couldn't seem to get Jessie off my mind. I decided to go for a little walk outside, and maybe clear my head.

'Why don't you just admit it already, you like her' I heard a voice out of nowhere.

"Dranzer? Is that you?" I asked, and pulled out my blade looking at the phoenix.

'That's right' I looked at Dranzer in confusion.

"What do you mean I like her?"

'I think it's obvious what I meant, you always are thinking about her. Besides you can't tell me that you've never got lost in the blue pools of her eyes.'

I could feel heat rise to my face, it was strange hearing dranzer talk about this kind of thing. "I...uh...how would you know?" I said angrily.

'If there's anyone who can read you best master Kai, it's me, I am your sworn partner.' I thought about this as he continued talking to me 'Ever sense we bladed together it was like destiny, I would be your sworn partner for eternity.'

"Well I guess it's nice to know that I have someone I can count on." And at that Dranzer left me to my own thoughts.

It was about 6 a clock now, when I decided Dranzer maybe right and that I should swallow my pride and tell Jessie how I feel about her.

I was walking up to her room when I saw a green haired boy sneaking around. It was Oliver but what was he doing around here, his room is across the way. 'He could be lost.'

I watched him from a ways so he couldn't spot me. He knocked on Jessie's door then went inside. 'What could he possibly be up to? Did Jessie invite him to her room, but it's so early in the morning. Are they going to get back together?' I tried to push what I saw aside as I walked away.

At the point when I finally reached my room, it was as though my heart had sunk. I was so unfamiliar with these feelings. I lay on my bed thinking about this. 'Maybe, I really don't have a chance with her. She's shown more welcoming arms to Oliver then she ever has to me.'

I couldn't believe this. But I was, cold hard jealous! And I still couldn't believe that I admitted it to myself. "Me, Jealous." I scoffed at myself aloud. I should have no reason to be jealous, I shouldn't even like her. I thought about Dranzer being right. 'Am I so much swallowed in to my pride that I can't see how much I truly love her?' And if I wasn't beating myself up about it enough, I realized that the thought of love came into my head.

**O.O**

**What is up w/ Kai? And...had he really fallen in love w/ Jessie? Next time more Jealousy! And Hard core Kai! And a ball is being planed? Till next time!**

**-Please Review- & -Flames welcome-**


	16. Chap 16 Party Pooper

**16. Party Pooper**

**Jessie's POV**

I walked downstairs to the dinning room after I took a nice hot shower. Feeling fresher than ever.

I saw Robert, "Hey mister Jurgen, how was your night?"

"It was pleasant, lady Jurgen, thanks for your concern." I laughed thinking how we sound when we talk to each other. We do it all out of good fun.

We would talk over noble in front of high class just so we could get them mad, we thought sense we were kids we shouldn't have to be so punctured. So why not make a game of it. They hated to watch us mock them, and our parents would just laugh. They knew we were doing it out of fun.

I sat down at the dinning table with Oliver, Robert and Kai. Enrique and Johnny came in just in time, when the food was placed in front of us all.

I looked over at Kai who ate silently. I couldn't help thinking how perfect he was. 'Does he have any faults?' I mentally sighed as I looked back at my food and began to finish it.

When Kai was done he got up and started walking out of the dinning room. 'Where is he going?' I wondered. I got up acting as normal as possible and followed.

"Hey Kai!" He kept walking when I called out to him. 'Maybe he didn't hear me...' "Kai, hey Kai!" I ran up to him as he finally stopped, he wasn't looking like he was in a great moon.

"Kai, don't you want to stay and talk to us?" I asked.

He almost looked back at me but looked forward, "I'm going for a walk." He said coldly.

At that point I didn't know it but Oliver had walked in.

"But, I'd like it if you..." I was cut off.

"I said, I'm going for a walk!" He said it so harshly it was almost a yell. He turned to look at me that time. I gasped at his outburst towards me.

Oliver shot him a glare and slowly made his way up to me. I was trying so hard to keep in my tears. That began to brim my eyes. His eyes looked so cold and empty. 'Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?'

Kai turned around and kept walking making his way outside.

I wasn't quite sure what happened, but when the door slammed I felt a shiver move through me. 'What just happened?'

"Jessie, are you okay?" Oliver asked as he finally reached me. Putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him in horror not knowing what to say.

"He's probably just having a bad day." He said trying to comfort me.

"No, he has never spoken to me like that before. Something is definitely wrong!" I said, as I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I shoved myself into Oliver's warm embrace, as my tears flowed and soaked his shirt.

Oliver wasn't quite sure what to do. But as he hugged Jessie, he knew that it was obvious she loved Kai. And for her sake, he wanted to get to the bottom of this. (I know this para is written in authors POV, but it only sounded good that way.)

**Kai's POV**

I looked down at the cold cement floor, slightly iced over from the morning weather. 'It resembles me...' I started when Dranzer decided to bug my thoughts.

'What was that all about? Did you really have to be so cold to the girl?'

"Huh, what are you talking about? I wasn't cold, I just...uh...I have a lot on my mind right now!" I shouted, probably more to ease myself than anything.

'Yeah, so much on your mind that you don't have decency to be kind?' I walked around the basketball court and looked up at one of the rims thinking of Dranzer's question. 'Well master Kai, or are you the type that can't show kindness, what are you afraid of master Kai? Are you really to good for all of them, all of your friends... for Jessie?'

I stared at the pole in front of me and gripped it hard hoping to release all my pain, "Maybe it's not that, maybe I...I..." I couldn't say it.

'What...maybe your just afraid to get close, because your afraid you'll lose it all?'

Dranzer left my mind with a question that was...that. I could liken myself to the winter morning. So cold. I squeezed the bar tighter, cold and stiff, like me. I than looked at my burning red hand. The bar was so cold it burned. I held it tight once more as I fell to my knees and let a single tear fall down my cheek. Wishing that I wasn't the way I was.

I felt the first flake of the winter fall on my hand. I jerked it when I felt the cold ice. And left the deserted basketball court as it once was so cold and still.

**Hillary's POV**

I was getting so bored. Pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to do.

"A-ha! I got it! I'll go see how Jessie's doing, won't she be surprised to see me!"

I made my way to Kai's mansion and knocked on the doors. The butler opened up and showed me in.

Oliver just happened to walk down and see me. "Oh, aren't you Hillary?" he questioned.

"That's right! Surprised?" I said. "Is Jessie around?" I asked.

"Huh, of course she is. But she's feeling low today... maybe you coming won't be such a bad idea after all." He stated.

"Yay, I'm sure I'll find away to cheer her up!" And at that Oliver led me up to her room.

"Come in." She said very unenthusiastically.

"Hey Jessie, are you okay?"

"Huh? Hey Hillary surprise seeing you here! You're a face I hadn't expected." She said it with such a warm smile I forgot that she was feeling down.

"Hey listen I have an idea." I said as I plopped myself on her bed and Oliver sat down on a lovely loveseat close by, "What's something you want more then anything right now?"

Jessie looked at me in surprise and thought about my question, 'I want to say a passionate kiss form Kai, but I got something better to play along with her little game...' "More than anything... Right now?"

"Yup!"

"For you and Tyson to get together." Jessie laughed and I turned red.

"Uh, Jessie! I already told you I don't like that selfish jerk!" I lied, but I definitely wasn't about to admit it.

"Oh come on! Just admit it! You know deep inside you really do, besides we won't say anything I promise." She was trying to taunt me and I just got redder.

"Taunt me all you want Jessie, I won't admit that I like Tyson!" I said.

"So, what your saying is you really do like Tyson, but you won't admit it?" Oliver questioned me with a sly smirk.

Jessie did the same, "That's exactly what she's saying, Oliver." Jessie laughed as my red cheeks brightened.

Knowing that she was triumphant, or was she? "Well, at lest I don't hide my feelings towards him, like you do Kai!" I said triumphantly.

"Huh? How'd you know?" I has surprised her with that comment. But her eyes changed, "your right Hillary, I do like Kai."

"Huh...you do? I mean, of course you do. Well then I guess we got to get you together with Kai as well." I laughed. "Oh, I know what we could do! We could throw a ball, and I don't mean baseball, I mean a party dancing ball, you know!"

"That would be fun." Oliver laughed.

"I'm serious, and we can have it right here at Kai's place! It would be perfect here. I mean we're probably going to have to beg him to use the place but I'm sure it will turn out great!"

"It actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. We can tell Kai it's a going away ball for the Majestics." Oliver stated.

"Yeah! I can see it now, I'm dancing in a beautiful gown..." I was prancing around the room like I was dancing.

"With Tyson?" Jessie finished my sentence.

I immediately stopped and looked at Jessie and my cheeks became red again, "Uh...well...yeah." I answered.

"So you admit it?" Jessie looked at me surprised.

"Well...yeah...I mean you admitted that you like Kai," I sat back down on the bed, "so I admit it, I do like Tyson, happy now?" I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Very much, and sense you admitted it you have a deal, I'll beg Kai for your Fancy Ball."

" Hooray! You rock Jessie! You won't regret it Jessie, I promise." I said while smiling, 'Especially when you and Kai get together, heh.'

**O.o**

**So, what did everyone think about that chapter!**

**-Please Review- & -Flames Welcome-**


	17. Chap 17 Q's need Answers

Kai: What are U girls doing? **Looks at Mj & Kausi who are currently having a starring contest**

Mj: **while starring into the eyes of Kausi** we are having a starring contest!

Kai: What for? Is what I meant baka!

Kausi: **while starring into the eyes of Mj** to see who gets to have U!

Kai: OO! What?! Neither of U! No one owns me!

Mj: **while starring into the eyes of Kausi **I do!

Kausi:** while starring into the eyes of Mj **What?! No way! I do!

Mj & Kausi: **stare at each other harder**

Mj: **while starring into the eyes of Kausi **No way girlfriend! He's mine!

Kausi: **while starring into the eyes of Mj **No way! I saw him first!

Kausi & Mj: Err!

Kai: **sighs** Okay sense Mj is currently occupied...Thanks to the reviewers, not that she deserves it...

Ray: **hits Kai in shoulder **

Kai: What!

Ray: Ur supposed to thank the reviewers not tell them off!

Kai: Fine! Thanks for the support.** Forcing a smile.**

Mj: Huh? Wow Kai, did U really thank the reviewers?

Kai: yeah, so.

Mj: **glomps Kai** that is soo sweet!

Kai: Hey! What happened to the starring contest?! **that distracted her**

Mj: What starring contest?!

Kai: The one between U and Kausi. **Says bluntly**

Mj: Ohh, so that's what we were doing! We forgot what we were doing. We thought we were just sitting there being bored. So we got some ice cream!

Kai: **sighs** girls are so dumb!

Mj: Damn!

Kai: What?

Mj: I don't know who won! I better tell Kausi to get back over here so we can do this again!

Kai: I wonder how many times they forgot what they were doing?! **?OO?** Oh well as long as I'm not owned by um' I'm good! **Smiles** Enjoy the chapter!

**17. Questions need Answers**

**Jessie POV**

I sat there waiting on the couch for Kai to come home. I watched as he came in the door. With his head held low.

He looked kind of mad earlier, I hope he's okay now. I don't want to ask him about that ball, if he's in a bad mood. Then again, could I possibly make things any worse?

I got up and walked towards Kai, "Uh...Kai?" I asked lightly, and tapped him on the shoulder softly.

He turned to look at me, "Hi." Was all he said, as he started walking past me.

"Uh...wait, Kai!" I said after him, "Hold on a sec, I have something to ask."

"Huh...what is it?" he asked while looking back at me.

"Um...I was kind of wondering...if maybe...um..." How was I to put this?

"Well?" He asked waiting.

"I thought that maybe we could have a salutation ball for the Majestics." I asked hopefully.

"Uh...a ball?" he questioned.

"Um...yeah, you know like a party, dancing, fancy clothes..."

"I know what it is," he said as he cut me off, "I just, never hosted one before. I don't think it's a good idea." He said, and continued to walk off. I think that I should let this go for now.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs back up to my room. I let out a yawn when I heard my name being called.

"Josaline, Josaline Jurgen over here." I looked up to see my brother with the Majestics and surprisingly a worried Oliver. Which was new since his face was usually occupied with a smile.

"Uh...what's up guys?" I questioned, a little worried, and not so sure of what was going on.

"I have something to ask of you." My brother said while looking down at me.

"What is it?" I asked again, ever more curious.

"Come with us." I walked with my brother and fellow Majestics, down the hall to where their rooms were.

"What's going on Oliver?" I whispered to him on the way.

But he just gave me a frown then a slight happy smile. 'He knows something, unlike everyone else. What is it?' I was itching to know!

I turned my head back to my brother as we stopped at his room and went in.

**Roberts POV**

As every one entered the room I waited till everyone was comfortably seated till I started to state my reasoning in they're being here.

"I would like to thank everyone participating in this meeting." I started. "And as you all know my little sister Josaline is a wonderful blader, not to mention a very gorgeous knight-tress."

Everyone nodded at my statement, while Josaline had flushed cheeks.

"Robert, enough dazzling, what's going on?" Josaline said with a serious face.

I sighed, "Fine I won't stall any longer. As captain of the Majestics I ask for you to come back with us and once again become a member of the team." I said, awaiting a reply to my consent.

**Authors POV**

Jessie looked over at Oliver, at his frown, 'So now I know what he was worried about, and he feels bad if I feel pressured to leave Kai.'

Jessie sighed and put on a strait face as she looked over to her brother. "Will you please let me put that on hold; I want to think stuff over. And if I have nothing to hold me back, I promise to take you up on your word." She said aloud, and exited the room with her head held high. They didn't need to know everything just yet.

Jessie went to her room and thought about her brother's offer for a few hours, still debating on an answer to give.

'Why stay if I can't be with Kai. I will have nothing better then to go with the Majestics. But what if Kai out of the blue decides to return my feelings, then I surely will stay. But I highly doubt on that reason, I will have no choice but to go. My new friends will possibly be sad, but I must. I'll have to be forward with Kai and see his response.' Jessie put her hands to her face.

She sighed to herself, 'How am I to tell him? That, salutation ball is sounding real good right about now!'

Jessie turned her head and looked up at the clock, midnight already.

Kai sighed and looked back at the clock once again, 'Midnight.' He'd been thinking about Jessie, confused with his feelings towards her. 'Maybe love wouldn't be such a bad idea, but do I really love her?' Love felt like a weird word to be going around in his head though, and finally he shook his head with confusion.

"I just can't sleep." Kai grumbled and got out of bed, sleep just wasn't coming to him.

He walked to the kitchen. He looked at the coffee pot. His addiction. 'Maybe that'll keep my mind off things, off...of Jessie.' Kai's mind wondered as he brewed the coffee that he loved so much.

Jessie rolled out of her bed, sleep seemed impossible. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where she would clear her thoughts. Or so she thought she would.

When she opened the door, she smelt the wonderful aroma of coffee, which had now pleasurably stained the aura, which was comfortably warm.

She looked over at the coffee source, and inhaled the smell once more. Then she noticed Kai who sat there watching her.

Kai heard someone open the doors to the kitchen, and in walked Jessie. He watched as a smile came to her face at the smell of coffee. She inhaled it once more before she noticed his presence. He couldn't help but be in a trance with her every move.

Kai had no other choice but to say something. "What are you doing up so late?" He said expressionless. Arms crossed.

"I should ask the same of you." Jessie replied with a smirk.

Jessie walked over to Kai and sat beside him. She inhaled the coffee once more. She turned to Kai and smiled, but when she remembered that she could be leaving, her smile was lost and a frown swept her face.

Kai couldn't help but wonder what was making her sad, a girl that is normally always cheerful.

Her frown was much to his disliking. Though Kai to proud to say, he did not like the frown on her sweet and gentle face. And even though it seemed impossible for him. At that moment Kai was worried of the frown that framed her.

No matter how much Jessie wanted to, she couldn't seem to stop thinking of her leaving. When she leaves all will be gone all hopes of what she wanted and of what she'll lose.

The beeping of the coffee pot to say it was done broke Jessie from her thoughts. And she watched as Kai poured himself some black coffee.

"You want some?" He asked looking at her amused face.

"Uh...I don't really drink coffee." She said with flushed cheeks.

"No?" He said carelessly.

"Well, I guess I could have a little." It wasn't like she was going to get sleep anyway. "But I won't drink it black." She chuckled.

"However." Was Kai's response as he sat back down.

Jessie grabbed a blue mug identical to the one that Kai was drinking from. She then poured the coffee till the cup was half filled.

Kai peered at her, "Is that enough?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually, Kai. It's plenty." She said back as she poured French Vanilla creamer in her cup that was now a quarter more filled.

"Well, it is after you ruined it." Kai said but he fought a smile.

"Hmph, it's not ruined. I just added to its delightful delishness." Jessie stated with a smirk.

"Delishness? Did you make that up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...yeah so." She finished her cheeks turning pink.

"So Kai," she fiddled with the mug in her hands, "I know you said no earlier, but I wanted to ask again..."

Knowing what Jessie was going to say, Kai cut her off. "I don't think it's a good idea, forget about it." He said bluntly.

Jessie sighed, put her mug down then got up and looked Kai in the eyes.

"Listen I know you say it's a bad idea, and you may think I don't but I _do_ understand your reasoning. But just hear me out, Kai." She grabbed on to his shoulders. To let him know that she wanted to finish with no interruptions.

So Kai stayed quiet and let her finish.

"After you said no, I wouldn't have begged it on you. I didn't even want to do it. It was Hillary's idea and I could care less about it." She took a huge breath to finish her words, "But after talking to the Majestics it means a great deal to me." She said her head now low, breaking eye contact.

A tear fell down her pale face and landed on Kai's hand. He impulsively held up her chin, making eye contact once again. "What happened?" He asked.

Jessie tried to hold in her tears and look Kai in the eye. "Robert has asked me to go back with them and join the team; no one has been good enough to fill my spot so clearly choosing me to go back to the team was the decision." She said as tears tried to take over her face.

Kai mentally gasped at the recent news. It took a minute for him to function thinking of her reasoning and notice how she may be feeling, "I understand." Was all he said.

He stood up removing her hands from his shoulders. Not wanting to finish the conversation. Drank his coffee down in an instant and started out of the kitchen.

The current situation was now tugging at his heart. The pain was unbearable, but hiding his emotions _was_ his specialty.

**O.O**

**(Whoa!)**

**Hey there readers! That was the end of this chapter! ****Please Review & Flame me if you wish!**


	18. Chap 18 I wanna Play Matchmaker!

**18. I wanna play Matchmaker!**

Jessie Hillary & Oliver were currently planning the Salutation ball for the Majestics, which might sadly include Jessie.

"Should we make it a Masquerade?" Hillary suggested.

"No, that's fun but don't you think that's a little unrealistic for a little Salutation ball?" Jessie stated, and Oliver nodded his head in agreement. "But of course, we'll have ball gowns and Tuxedos." She finished.

"You're right that should be good enough." Hillary said in defeat.

"Hey Jessie, I was wondering, how did you get Kai to say yes to this thing anyways?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I was wondering about that too." Hillary added with curious eyes.

"I...uh...it's not really that big of a deal, I finally got the courage to ask him and he flatly said he didn't care." The Violet haired girl replied with a chuckle. (O man is she bad at lying or what?)

"Really?" Hillary questioned. "That doesn't seem like Kai, but if you say so. Or maybe he said that because he likes you." Hillary wiggles her eyebrows at Jessie.

Jessie immediately had flushed cheeks, "What? Kai? No way, _especially me_!"

"You shouldn't doubt it you know, you're a pretty girl." Oliver stated, without a flinch I may add.

At that statement her cheeks just got redder, "Oh Oliver, You're too sweet you know that, right?"

He just kindly smiled back at her, taking in the complement.

"So do you have a dress yet?" Hillary asked eagerly.

Jessie sighed, "No, have you found anything you like yet?" She asked back.

Hillary did a bigger sigh, "No, I don't know how I'll ever afford a dress that I actually like!" Hillary complained.

"I have an idea, Hil! We can go to a Fancy dress shop and if you find something you like, I'll buy it for you." Jessie said with a smile.

"Really Jessie? You're the best!" Hillary squealed as she glomped Jessie who had a major sweat drop.

**O.O**

"Oh, Jessie! Thank you soo much for buying me this beautiful gown! I absolutely love it!" Hillary said a little over excited.

"You're welcome Hillary." Jessie said, and then sighed after words.

"Oh, what's wrong Jessie?" Hillary questioned her with a worried look.

"Huh, oh, nothing." She sighed again.

"Well, I'm real sorry you couldn't find a dress." Hillary said thoughtfully.

"Uh, thanks Hil. But I'm sure I'll find one." Her crystal eyes shined as she smiled back at her.

Later at the Mansion

"Hey Jessie." Oliver greeted as he walked in her room, noticing that she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh, hey Oliver." Jessie greeted back.

"So, what were you thinking?" He asked her, looking at her suspiciously.

"I was thinking of how we could get Tyson and Hillary together." She replied. "It bugs me, it's obvious they like each other, but it's like they won't admit it." She finished.

"Kind of like you and Kai." He added with a smirk.

Jessie's cheeks turned a bright red, "What?! No way, it's nothing like that!" She retorted, practically yelling.

"Fine. You think what you want. But it still doesn't change my theory." He said with a stuck up smile.

"Uh! I should make you leave my room for that comment!" She said glaring at the green haired boy.

"But you wouldn't do that." He said matter of fact.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine you win, let's get off the subject." The green haired boy sat with his hands raised. Then awaited her matchmaker plan.

**O.o**

**(Okay people)**

**Sorry this was short, and not that great...**

**Please Review! And Flames are welcome!**


	19. Chap 19 My Bff!

Mj: Yes finally another chapter! From me!

Kai: …yeah…yippee… **lots of sarcasm in voice**

Mj: That's right Kai…YIPPEE! **Grins at Kai**

Kai: **holds hearting ears**…enjoy her dumb chapter!

Mj: **anime vein** Hmph, it's better then you can do!

Kai: Oh Yeah! **Anime vein**

Mj: Yeah! **Grin**

Kai: **evil grin**

Kai & Mj: Jk! Have much fun reading! Please R&R!

**19. My Bff!**

**Authors POV**

The invitations to the salutation ball for the Majestics were finally made. And everyone, that's including the BladeBreakers were there to help and make Kai's mansion a ballroom!

There was just one problem…Jessie still didn't have a dress.

Jessie was moping around. She had so many things on her mind. There was Kai…leaving…. and a dress…that she still didn't have. How can one girl have so many problems?

Robert was very aware of her moping… and he had the perfect plan to make it stop!

**Roberts POV**

I watched as Josaline turned the corners. She made a sigh as she went into her room.

'I wonder what she's thinking about?' I walked down the hall to my temporary quarters. I sat on the bed. Josaline had been worrying me. She seemed so happy to rejoin the Majestics, yet she mopes.

'I know!' I dialed a number into my cellular.

"Foxy present!" The voice said. In a too cheerful way.

"Hello Foxy." I said plainly.

"Hey there, Jurgen! How's it? Long time, no speak!" She answered.

"…Uh, yeah I guess…. Any ways, I was calling about an opposition for you?" I said, awaiting a reply.

"Oh? I'm listening…" said an eager Foxy.

**.o.O.o.**

"Hey there Josaline!"

"Oh, hey Robert! What are you all happy about?" My little sister asked her blue eyes in slits.

"What, I can't even be happy to see my own little sister?" I questioned.

"…No…." she took a step back "…it's against the law, haven't you heard?" She than began to laugh at herself. Adorable yet still, childish.

I put on my normal strict face, "Well, Josaline. I came to tell you that I got a surprise for you…but if you don't want it…"

"Huh, NO WAIT! … I mean… what do you mean a surprise?" She asked all too finely, expecting an answer.

"Heh, I thought that would straighten you up. Well, if you really want your surprise. You're going to have to wait till _after_ dinner." I said then walked off.

**Jessie's POV**

"Great" I sighed. Now I have to wait for my surprise. I'll be thinking about it all day. I sighed again. More to think about, but maybe it will keep my mind off other things.

I walked downstairs where I had hoped the different climate would clear my head. But when I reached the bottom I saw, Kai.

I wanted to talk to him _so_ badly. But what was I to say? How could I start a conversation with out feeling down? And then I still want him to return my feelings, because then maybe I won't rejoin the Majestics. I tried to force myself not to make another sigh.

Kai noticed me and looked towards me. Oh great, now I can't escape. I watched as he walked ever closer. 'Damn it! Damn it!' I inwardly panicked.

"Hi." Was all he said. Yet it made me feel better. With that I suddenly had the urge to talk to him again.

"H…" I was cut off.

"Hey Kai! We need your help over here!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

I watched him leave, almost ready to put my sad face back on but then.

"Bye Jessie." he said as he walked away.

His smile was amazing! I had never seen him smile at me like that! I couldn't believe this change in him, so sudden. Maybe everything that has happened gave him a change of heart.

I wondered if there was something he wanted to tell me. Or was he just saying hello.

"Jessie!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Hil!" I watched as she panted in front of me. "So what's up?"

"Nothing." She smiled, "I just was wondering if you wanted to hang out!"

"Oh, sure." I smiled at her.

"Good! It gets a little irritating around here when you're surrounded with guys."

"That's funny, because I thought you werethe kind of girl that liked that." I laughed.

"Now, just because I hang out with them doesn't mean I'm a tramp." She tried to give me and angry face. But we both began to laugh.

"I guess it is nice to see another female every once in a while." I smiled at her.

"Yeah!"

**Authors POV**

At Dinner!

Everyone watched as Jessie scoffed down her food like she never ate before. Usually she had all the fineness in the world while eating. But everyone watched in amazement as her plate of food was practically gone, and they had only started eating a minute ago.

"Tyson what the hell did you do to her?!" Max asked. Looking at his dumbfounded friend.

"I didn't do anything; it's about time somebody has learned how to eat!" Tyson said back.

Ray was having trouble getting his shrimp down his throat, now that he had to watch Tyson and Jessie. He almost choked swallowing.

"Uh…Jessie…is there a reason to why you're eating so fast?" asked her dear friend Oliver.

"Huh?" Jessie swallowed what she had in her mouth. "Well, Robert said I was going to get a surprise after dinner, so I figure the faster I eat the faster dinner is over!" She said and begun eating again.

"Oh…" Then everyone glared at Robert, who was total red. From anger and embarrassment of his sisters actions.

Well before she knew it Jessie was in a race against Tyson!

All the Majestics minus Robert & Johnny were cheering for Jessie. "You can do it! C'mon Jessie!"

Johnny said he had seen Tyson eat before and he had to cheer for Tyson, he admitted that No lady can beat an expert!

Johnny, Max & Hillary were cheering for Tyson! Ray just watched, he said he couldn't choose sides! And I'm sure you know what Roberts and Kai's answer was "Childish!"

"Yeah!" Every one screamed. Enrique raised Jessie's hand in the air, "And, team Royalty wins!"

Everyone laughed at his or her child ness, and decided dinner was over.

After dinner Jessie went up to Robert eagerly, "May I see my surprise now?" She asked.

Then everyone heard a knock on the door. "I think that's it now." Robert said calmly.

Everyone stared at the door waiting for the butler to open it.

In came…dun dun dun…Foxy!

"Huh? Foxy!" Jessie squealed.

"Oh, Jessie!" Foxy squealed back. Leaving her red suitcase behind as she hugged her short friend tightly.

"It's been so long, Foxy! What brings you here?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I heard there was going to be a ball, and you know that if there's a party I have to be there!" her golden eyes sparkled at Jessie as she answered.

Everyone looked at Foxy in amazement. She was about 4 inches taller then Jessie. She had tan skin and fangs like a fox. She held her black hair w/ red streaks in a ponytail witched reached mid-back.

Just like Jessie she happened to be a rich brat. She wore a red blouse with black lace going across it. She had black slacks and red boots.

"I'm so glad you're here! Was this your idea Robert?" Jessie asked facing her brother.

Robert grinned, "Josaline when have I ever stirred you wrong?" He asked.

"Never!" she shouted then ran and hugged Robert not caring of his disliking of hugs.

"So Jessie, you going to introduce me?" Foxy said waiting and tapping foot.

"Huh? Yeah! How could I forget?" She said. "Well, this is Hillary."

"Nice to meet you."

"…And these are all the BladeBreakers. This is their team captain Kai…" Foxy cut her off.

"Oh, so this is the famous Kai? He's so much cuter in person! Have you claimed him yet Jessie? Or do I have to steal him away?" she said with a vicious laugh. Her humor getting the better of her.

Kai surprisingly blushed at the comment. Jessie also blushed, knowing that everyone wont quite get her friends humor.

"Uh, Foxy. Don't you think you're going a bit over bored with your acquaintance?" Jessie reasoned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I forget what I'm saying sometimes." She laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Any ways, this is Tyson and Max over here." They both waved steadfastly.

"And this is Ray!" the girl with lavender hair finished.

"Oh? He is also much cuter in person." Foxy tried to whisper this time, but most everyone heard.

Ray smiled and waved with a bit of pink covering his nose.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all! But me and Jessie have much to discuss!" said Foxy while grabbing Jessie's arm.

"Uh? We do?" Jessie asked a bit confused.

Foxy rapidly grabbed her suitcase and had Jessie lead the way.

**.o.O.o.**

In Jessie's room!

"Just look what I brought, Jessie!" Said Foxy as she unzipped her suitcase.

She pulled out a beautiful gown. "This is what I plan on wearing to the ball! Do you like it?"

"Wow!" Jessie looked at it with sparkly eyes. "That's so beautiful, Foxy."

"Thanks! Oh, I almost forgot…" Foxy reached in her bag and pulled something else out. "…This is for you, Jessie."

Jessie took the lid off the box. "Huh? Foxy! It's…words can't describe…I love it!"

"I thought you would. Your brother and I picked it out for you." Foxy finished. While smiling sweetly.

Jessie gently lifted the delicate fabric from the box. She held it next to her and twirled. "Oh, it's so beautiful, Foxy."

**.o.O.o.**

Jessie lay down in her bed next to Foxy, who was already fast asleep. 'I love the dress! Thank you, Foxy. Thank you, Robert.' Jessie lay there a content smile on her face untill she fell asleep.

**O.o**

**(Okay peeps! End of chapter!)**

Mj: And what a chapter that was! **Grins **

Kai: yeah…it was okay.

Mj: **pushes Kai** what ever!

**Thanx for reading I hoped you liked it! Please don't forget to Review! & Flames are welcome!**


	20. Chap 20 Earthquake!

**(Important Note!) Before I start! When people are talking and there's / that fraction line, it means they're talking at the same time! (Thanx for listening!)**

**Chapter 20. The Earthquake… and Letter.**

The next morning, the BladeBreakers were at Kai's mansion again. They still had a few decorations, signs, flower arrangements, and make sure that they had plenty of Chefs, maids etc. They figured it wont take so long though, but still, overall the place was hectic.

**.o.O.o. **

When Tyson was wandering around the mansion… **he was probably lost **… he quickly turned around. Thinking someone was following him, but he saw no one there.

So he kept walking, still having a sick gut feeling that someone was right behind him…when he reached a dead end. **Gulp!** He was too afraid to look back when…

"Tyson!"

Jessie and Oliver shouted cornering him. Tyson of course screamed, "Ahhh!"

"Whoa, Tyson! It's just us." Jessie reasoned. Trying to hold in a laugh.

"Huh! What are you guys doing following me!" he shouted.

Jessie suddenly had a laugh attack. "Ha, ha! You should have seen your face! You were soo scared! Admit it!" she taunted.

"Yeah right! I was just surprised!" he fought back.

Oliver then joined in the laughter, "Ha, then why'd you scream so loud!" He reasoned.

"Huh, I… it doesn't matter anymore… what do you two want!" He shouted, unwilling to let them know that he was scared.

"Huh? Right!" Jessie had a sudden strict face, "We decided that, you can't go to the ball! Unless…"

Tyson cut her off, "You can't tell me I can't go to the ball!" He shouted.

"Really? Is that what you think? … Well I did make the ball and the Invatations I can do whatever I want Tyson! So Chose!" Jessie yelled back.

"Fine!" he yelled. "What is it I have to do? … In order to go?" He said a bit afraid.

"Hmph." Jessie smiled, "It's simple really…" she said sweetly, "…all you have to do, is ask Hillary to be your date for the night." She finished with an ear-to-ear smile.

"What! You can't be serious!" He fought.

"She's very well serious." Said Oliver in a calm tone.

"Not you too, what did I do to deserve this?" Tyson said out loud yet to himself.

"Oh goodness, stop being a cry baby. We all know you want to ask her." Jessie rolled her eyes at him.

"Humph" Tyson crossed his arms. "Fine. But only cause I want to go to the ball. And that's only for the buffet table! _Not_ for Hillary!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Jessie and Oliver rejoiced by giving high fives!

"You won't regret this, Tyson!" Jessie squealed. And left with Oliver.

**.o.O.o. **

**Jessie's POV**

I was now looking for Foxy. I wonder where she went? I hope she's not flirting with Kai… I then mentally slapped myself she wouldn't do that! I'm such a baka sometimes.

I looked to my left, when hearing someone walking in my direction. 'Maybe it's Foxy.'

I waited for the footsteps to arrive. But they seemed to be getting heavier not like they did arrive I was highly disappointed to the fact that it wasn't Foxy. But instead I was highly grateful that it was Kai.

"Hey Kai." I smiled at him.

He didn't smile back at me just looked answered, "Hey Jessie." He might not have had an expression on his face but the tone of his voice was sweet.

"Where you headed to?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm looking for Ray, so he can help with more stuff downstairs." He replied.

"Oh, I was actually looking for Foxy right now." I told him.

"Uh oh." Kai said.

"What?" I asked.

"That can't be good."

"What do you mean?" I asked again. Getting slightly nervous.

"A Cat and a Fox are missing, that could be trouble. We'll run out of animals soon…wait," he paused, "we still got Tyson." He laughed.

I looked at him wide eyed before giving in to a giggle, "Wow Kai! I didn't know you were capable of making a joke!"

"Huh? 'Jokes I can't do. Criticize people I can.'( **Yes! That was my personal quote!**)" He said crossing his arms a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you should've criticized Tyson when we were trying to get Hillary to speak to him again."

"Yeah, then she yells at me for making fun of her, _boyfriend_." He motioned his fingers in quotations.

I laughed again, "Your good at this, Kai." I said.

A light blush crossed his cheeks before he replied with a simple, "Whatever."

**.o.O.o.**

The house began to shake furiously. "Kai! What's going on?!" I screamed. I was terrified.

"It's an earthquake! Come on, follow me! Take my hand!" He shouted.

I took his hand willingly.

"In here!" he shouted again.

He opened a small door in the hallway. It happened to be a closet. He pulled me in. and shut the door.

The closet was small, most likely put there for janitorial purposes. But because it was so small I had to be closer to Kai. But then again I was already. Without being able to control myself I was hugging Kai in fear.

Even though I couldn't see it Kai was blushing at the time. He also wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. At this point I was the one blushing furiously.

But I screamed when I heard a loud crash, and dug my face deeper into his chest. We could hear vases, lamps, statues and many framed pictures falling to the ground. I trembled in fear.

I hugged him tightly against the wall. His arms were holding me, he then told me I'd be okay.

We held each other until it stopped. Our rapid breathing them became slow. We gently pulled away from each other. We listened to hear nothing. Everything was silenced again.

Figuring it was gone I went to open the door. Kai blocked my hand with his arm. "There could still be an after shock." He said, "It's not safe to leave for at least another 15minutes." He said calmly.

I looked up at him. I couldn't hold it in any longer, tears fell from my eyes. "What about the others!" I shouted at him. My voice starting to tremble.

"Don't worry Jessie, I'm sure everyone's okay. Besides, we can call everyone to check." He told me, pulling out a silver flip phone from his pocket.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. "Good idea! You call all the BladeBreakers, I'll call the Majestics and Foxy." Jessie pulled out a regular hand held cellular, except for the fact it was lined in white gold.

She first dialed Roberts cell. He answered, "Josaline, your okay!" he said.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm so glad your okay as well. I'm with Kai. He told me you shouldn't move if you're in a safe spot. An after shock could occur, so stay in your spot for another fifteen minutes."

"Yes I'm aware of that, I also have Enrique and Max here. We'll keep put. I'll call the rest of the Majestics, you call Foxy." He ordered.

"I was going to right now. Bye Big brother."

"Bye Josaline."

"Kai, Max and Enrique are with Robert." I informed him.

"Yeah, and Tyson's with Hillary and Kenny." He said.

"Robert is going to call the other Majestics. I'm calling Foxy."

"Yeah and I'll call Ray."

**.o.O.o.**

**Authors POV**

Ray and Foxy were in the kitchen. They took cover in a big cabinet.

Both Foxy's and Ray's cell phones rang at the same time.

They answered. "Hello." They said in unison.

"Hey Foxy" / "Hey Ray"

"Foxy I'm so glad your okay! Are you with anyone?" / "Hey Ray, do you got company"

"I'm with Ray." / "I'm with Foxy."

"They're with each other!" Kai and Jessie stated at the same time. Just a little loudly. Which made both Ray and Foxy jerk the phones away from their ears.

Then noticing from the shouts at the same time, Foxy and Ray looked at each other then at their phones, "Your with Kai?" / "Your with Jessie?"

This time Jessie and Kai jerked the phones away from their ears. "Yeah." They said in unison. "Just stay put for about another 15 minutes, an after shock may occur." Kai continued. They then said their goodbyes and hung up.

Jessie's cell rang, "Yes Robert. Okay." Jessie looked up at Kai, "Johnny and Oliver are together as well."

"Good everyone's together then."

**.o.O.o.**

Kai and Jessie sighed. They sat down across from each other. There was just enough room for them both to sit. though their legs touched.

"Now what?" Jessie asked.

"We just wait." Replied Kai.

**.o.O.o.**

Jessie looked at Kai. There was just enough light shining through the top of the door.

He had his head down. His eyes closed and arms crossed. She looked at his blue bangs. One of the things she liked most of Kai's features was his hair and eyes. There was much more she could name. But was lost at the moment.

She scanned his hair and face carefully, trying not to miss one thing. She came to his blue triangles and smiled. Why he painted his face she had no idea, but they were cute. She was in no state to complain.

Kai had the feeling that Jessie was watching him. This made him tense. He looked up at her. She blushed and looked away quickly. He smiled at this, but quickly made the smile fade away, in fear Jessie would see it.

Jessie then remembered when Kai went up to her yesterday. She suddenly had the urge to ask why he did so. "So, Kai…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of when you came up to talk to me yesterday…"

Kai suddenly had a slight strip of pink on his nose.

"…What was it, that you were going to tell me?" she asked.

Kai had a loss for words. "I…it was nothing." He said then turned away, hoping she wouldn't spot his blush.

"Oh." Jessie said then left it at that.

Kai was surprised, at the fact that was all she said. He thought she was going to beg him to tell. Sense she didn't though Kai was grateful. He gave her a warm smile.

Jessie stared into his auburn eyes. At that point Angelic told her, 'He's right there Lady Josaline! Kiss him! Kiss HIM!' Angelic began to sing. Jessie tried to ignore the voice but it seemed to take over her mind. (Angelic is her bit! If U haven't forgot!)

She started to lean closer to Kai. Kai noticed this, 'What is she doing?' He thought then he too had an unwelcome visit from Dranzer, 'Kai, Angelic is telling Jessie to kiss you! So c'mon Kai, kiss her! Kiss Her, master Kai!' Kai didn't want to listen to Dranzer but Jessie was getting closer, still lost in her trance.

Every moment she got closer he was sent more and more into temptation. Dranzer was now getting the better of him. Kai suddenly was being drawn to Jessie as well. He leaned in. Every second closer, closer…when…

Kais cell began to ring. It was so loud Jessie and Kai snapped out of their trance, they quickly jerked back, back to their side of the closet.

Kai answered his phone, "Hey Robert. Yeah. Bye." Kai hung up his cell and sighed then opened the door. "Let's meet the others, there's no sign of an after shock."

Jessie looked up at him, "Okay." Was all she said, Kai gave her his hand to help her up.

They started out of the closet. They squinted at the light, after being in the dark for so long.

Jessie sighed, then adjusted her eyes to the light. 'Damn you Angelic, why'd you do that? Now he's going to think I'm a freak.'

'He won't think so,' Angelic assured her, 'besides if you didn't notice he was going to return the kiss.' Angelic pointed out.

'Your right! Do you think he was going to kiss back cause he wanted to?' Jessie though back.

'It's a thought.' Then Angelic left her mind,

**.o.O.o.**

"Robert, Foxy, Oliver! I'm so glad you're all okay!" Jessie squealed. She hugged everyone that stood in her path. Which amazingly included Johnny. But Robert noticed when he tried to put his hand a little too low.

Robert glared at Johnny, but he tempted to do it anyway, grinning at Robert. Thinking he'd get away with it. When suddenly his big toe was stubbed, thanks to Jessie. His head also was hit in the back. By none other than Kai, though Jessie didn't see it happen.

**.o.O.o**

"Well we only got today and tomorrow to clean this place up." Sighed Rei. The whole mansion was a disaster. It had to be cleaned, redecorated, everything.

"Well I guess we'd better get started then!" Stated Foxy.

Everyone was in groups heading for something to clean. But when Jessie saw Kai walking away, a thought struck her.

"Hey Kai!" Jessie ran up to him. "Thanks for saving me." She said politely.

Kai blushed. "Yeah, no problem."

Then he walked away with, Ray, Tyson and Oliver. To start in the main hall!

**.O.o.O.**

**Kai's POV**

My entire group was hard at work. But Ray decided to start up a conversation with me.

"So Kai, who are you going to ask to be your date for the ball?" He questioned me.

I looked at him, "No one." I said flatly.

"No one?!" By this time, Tyson was listening in. So was Oliver but I didn't know it at the time.

"Why aren't you going to ask anyone?" Tyson questioned.

"I have no reason to. Besides, I'm hosting the thing, shouldn't that be good enough?"

Tyson and Ray shrugged their shoulders. When a thought struck me. "Why did you want to know, Ray? Who are you asking?" I looked him in the eye.

Ray had sudden flushed cheeks. "I…uh…"

"Ha Ha, you don't even know who your going to ask!" Tyson laughed.

"Yes, I do!" Ray shouted.

"Is that so, who is it then?" I asked him again.

"It's… uh, I want to ask Jessie's friend…" He became real red. "…Foxy." He finished.

"Wow! Really?" Tyson said. "She's hot! What makes you think she'll say yes?" asked Tyson.

I bopped Tyson on the head, "I say if Ray wants to go for it, then he should go for it."

"Really, Kai?" Ray asked back to me in disbelief.

"Yeah…besides Tyson doesn't have the right to be rude, cause he can't even get a date." I laughed, and Ray laughed with me. While Oliver laughed at my statement, of course I wasn't aware of it yet.

Tyson Fumed, "I can too get a date! And, I have one!" He shouted.

Ray and me stopped laughing immediately and looked at him. "What, who?" we said in unison.

"Uh…" he now had a turn at being red, "…Hillary." He finished. "But of course not by choice! Jessie and Oliver are forcing me to!" He shouted and glared at Oliver.

Ray and me looked at each other, then at Oliver, then at each other again, "…Ha, Ha!" We couldn't control our laughter. We laughed so hard that we had to our eyes watered up. You can always count on Tyson for a laugh.

**.O.o.O.**

**Foxy's POV**

Me, Jessie and Hillary were cleaning up, on one of the top floors.

"So Hillary, has anyone asked you to be their date, for the ball?" Jessie asked mischievously, I knew something was up.

"Huh?" Hillary began to Blush. She ran up to Jessie and squealed, "You wouldn't believe it Jessie! Tyson asked me! I'm so happy!"

"Tyson's the one with the cap right?" I asked.

"Uh huh! Isn't he cute?" the brunette squealed, nodding up and down.

"Sure." I replied. 'I mean…cough…no…cough.' "So when did he ask you?" I questioned her.

She squealed again, "It was when we were waiting, because there might have been an after shock!"

"Really?" I looked at her.

Jessie sighed. 'That's not too romantic! O well.' "Oh, Foxy! I almost forgot! How did you and Ray end up together during the earthquake?"

"Huh? Oh, well I went to the kitchen for a snack, when I saw Ray there. He was cooking up a snack himself. And it smelt so good, I just had to stay and check it out. Then the earthquake hit. Ya know how it goes." I said.

"Oh. Man! I was hoping for something a little more _exciting_." Jessie said with disappointment.

"What do you mean exciting! That was plenty exciting!" I fumed.

"What? Yeah I know." Jessie held a sheepish grin.

**.O.O.**

**Jessie's POV**

When I finally got away to be with myself I decided to write a letter.

_Dear Kai,_

_I simply wanted to bey battle you… that ended strangely enough, in a not surprising tie. _

_You've given me a place to stay and even saved my life, which for that I could never give enough thanks. _

_You may have thought that you, out of all the people in the world have so much pride you can hardly do any kind, but if you did think that… you were wrong. _

_You have pride, Kai. But so do I. I kill my pride just to tell you this, but I feel I have to… _

_I love you. And I was only hoping that you might feel the same way too. Cause if you do, Kai. I want you to kill your pride and ask me to stay. Cause if you don't… I promise you that I will surely leave with the Majestics._

_Love, Josaline!_

I let one tear fall from my face. I wondered if I should through it away. But I already wrote it.

I folded the delicate paper and tied it closed with a simple yet elegant, red ribbon.

"Well that's it." I sighed. Here goes to hope. I walked to Kai's room. I gently put the paper on his dresser and slipped out.

**O.O**

**(End of chapter.)**

**Yay! What'd you think of that chap! O.O! I was very happy with it!**

**Well till next time! Please Review Flames R Welcome!**


	21. Chap 21 Help?

**Chapter 21. Kai need HELP!**

**Kai's POV**

I lay on the bed tired. When something on my dresser caught my eye.

I stood, "What's that?" I noticed the paper tied in red ribbon. I grabbed it and began to open it unaware of the contents inside. As I read the letter I could feel heat rise and try to take over my face.

It was from Jessie. And I was rather shocked. I couldn't believe what I had just read. Did she just admit that she loved me?!

'So what will you do master Kai?' My eyes widened as Dranzer entered my thoughts. Even though I hated the fact Dranzer had done so. I hadn't taken the Question in consideration yet. While running a hand through my hair I thought, what would I do?

'Are you going to ask her to stay Master Kai?' I pulled Dranzer out of my pocket and stared at the bit in the middle.

I honestly wasn't sure. Should I ask her to stay with me? Could I even ask her to stay? Well she did admit that she…she… I couldn't even bring myself to repeat it. The whole thought of it itself scared me. But, me? I've never been scared of anything before. What was it, about this situation that scared me?

'Well do you want her to stay Master Kai?' I looked at Dranzer again, he made everything sound so simple. Do _I_ want her to stay? Had it not pained me to think that it was possible that she would leave with the Majestics? Or maybe I didn't really believe that she would leave. Why does it all have to come down to me? Couldn't someone else help with this decision?

'She wants the Answer from _you_ Master Kai. Although," Dranzer paused, "if you want it to seem like a team decision, I could give you an idea.'

A team decision? Dranzer had now gotten my interest. "What do you mean?" I said aloud. "Tell Me!"

I felt like I needed an answer. I couldn't do it alone. I've always thought I could do anything alone by myself but now I was eager for help.

**Authors POV**

What was it about this sweet girl that made Kai's mind so twisted? And so full of thought?

Dranzer had told Kai his plan and now it was time to put it into action.

**O.O**

The next morning all the Blade Breakers were at Kai's Mansion still. They had ended up staying the night in the various rooms after a long day of work.

Kai had woken up early not making a sound. He looked for all the Blade Breakers arranging a meeting. Minus Hillary that is.

When each of the Blade Breakers awoke, one by one they found a piece of paper taped to their hand. They had followed the directions on the paper. Which led them all to the study or Kai's office. Where Kai had been patiently awaiting their arrival.

**.O.O.**

"What's with the notes Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah don't you think they were un-necessary?" Kenny asked.

"No I don't!" Kai paused for a while. Though he knew they were right, he just wasn't quite himself. "We have a situation!" he declared.

"Really what's going on?" Rei asked a little worried.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard but Jessie plans to leave, back with the Majestics."

"What? Really, man it'll be sad to see her go." Max whined.

"Yeah I know, I think we all came kind of close with Jessie." Rei added.

"Yes, well." Kai started again. "The reason you're all here… Jessie blades."

"Yeah so?" said Tyson.

"So, I thought we'd make a vote, on who thinks that Jessie should stay here and be part of the team?" Kai finished calmly expecting the approval of his teammates.

"Wait." Tyson piped in, "you mean have Jessie on _OUR_ team?" Tyson asked again as if not hearing right.

"Yes, that's what I said Tyson." Kai crossed his arms.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Cried Max.

"I agree, it would be kind of cool to have a girl on the team." Rei smiled.

"Yes, and I would Love to learn more about her bit Angelic." Kenny added.

"So, Tyson?" Kai faced him. As did everyone else.

"I'm kind of out numbered here. Sure." Tyson sighed and rolled his eyes. "But I'm still the best blader on the Team!" Letting everyone know that his position couldn't be threatened.

Everyone cheered except Kai who silently grinning to himself, pleased. For the way he saw it, his problem was solved.

"So Kai, when are you going to ask Jessie to stay and be part of the team?" asked Tyson.

Kai looked at Tyson then up at the ceiling for a second as if thinking it over. He then looked back down at all the curious Blade Breakers. "At the Ball." He simply said.

**O.O**

"How should I do my hair?" Hillary whined. Looking in the mirror. Jessie and Foxy looked at her.

"Well you could curl it." Said Jessie the first thing that came to mind.

"Well…maybe you should put a French twist in it. Your hair is too short for a really fancy bun. But that looks really fancy compared to your hair being down all the time." Foxy suggested. Jessie and Hillary looked back at Foxy in amazement.

"What a great idea!" squealed Hillary.

"Yeah Foxy," Jessie laughed, "you should help me with mine too." She joked.

Foxy stared at her for a while, "Well…Jessie. I think you should make a loose French braid. With a loose curl in front of your face and one traveling down your neck." Foxy eyed Jessie's hair nodding, reassuring her idea.

Jessie looked at foxy with awe while she thought about it. She looked in the mirror visualizing it. "Foxy you are so right!" she squealed, "That would be so perfect. You're the best!"

"I know." she said. "Now what shall I do to mine." Foxy looked in the mirror. "Yup I think I know!"

**O.O**

Later that same night, all the girls put on their PJ's getting ready for bed. Foxy's PJ's consisted of a red tank and black silk pj pants.

"I like your pajamas." Hillary complemented her.

"Oh, thanks." Foxy smiled. "Hey, I'm thirsty, I'm goanna go to the kitchen for a snack. You gals want anything?" Foxy asked.

"Yes! I'd like some juice please!" smiled Jessie.

"Oh yeah, me too!" Hillary added.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Said Foxy as she left Jessie's room and headed downstairs.

**O.O**

**Foxy's POV.**

I was walking down the stairs to get some drinks. I made my way easily to the kitchen. I opened the left side of the two doors and slipped in.

I hadn't really noticed that the lights in the kitchen were already on. I just continued what I was doing and opened the fridge and found a perfect plastic bottle of Cranberry juice, just waiting for us girls to drink it. I grabbed it and put it on the counter next to the fridge. I had only opened about two cupboards before finding the glasses. I took three that were stacked on top of each other.

I was getting ready to walk out when I heard something fall to the ground. I looked up to see that the person who had dropped the wooden spoon on the floor was Blushing.

**Ray's POV.**

I was just mixing some stuff up. I decided to make a midnight snack. When I saw that Foxy had walked in and was grabbing juice from the fridge. She hadn't noticed me. But I'm glad of that cause I was unintentionally gawking at her.

Her long black hair went down to her waist with Red strikes. I watched as she pushed one of her red bangs out of her face before closing the fridge door. She then reached for the cupboards, browsing through them. Although she wasn't short like the other girls she was still on her tiptoes reaching up. That's when I had noticed her red tank go up, revealing her delicate navel her and smooth tan skin.

When she had found the cups and put three down, I accidentally let my spoon fall out of my grip. I blushed heavily. I hadn't intended her to notice me.

She just smiled at my blush, "Hi, Ray!" she said.

"Uh… hi Foxy." I then smiled politely too.

"What are you making?" she asked her gaze on the bowl.

"Just some pancakes." I simply said.

Her beautiful golden eyes widened, "Really? I Love pancakes!" she said. I swore her eyes sparkled when she said it.

"Yeah? Would you like to share a midnight snack with me then?" I asked.

She looked up at the big clock in the kitchen with a frown, "No, I'd better not."

My heart sank with her answer. I began to look back down at my bowl of ingredients; Not wanting her to see my frown, "Oh okay." I said.

"It's not midnight yet." She finished.

I looked up at her in surprise. She smiled brightly at me. "I'll go give the juice to the girls. I'll be back…at…say around midnight?" she asked smiling.

"Uh… Of course!" I said. "I'll be waiting for you." I smiled.

Before she left the kitchen she looked at me, "It's a date then!" she winked at me.

**O.O**

**Authors POV**

Foxy hurriedly went upstairs. It was almost 11:30. She opened the door to Jessie's room.

"That took a while." Commented Jessie.

Foxy hid her blush. "Heh, sorry." She answered, "I couldn't find the cups." She lied.

They all drank every last bit of the cranberry juice. A few minutes later Jessie had turned off the light…it was almost 11:50 now. Hillary had slept on the floor with a sleeping bag that she had brought.

Jessie and Foxy tucked them selves in on the HUGE bed. Foxy had waited a couple minutes till the girls fell asleep. She got out of the covers and slipped out the door. Trying hard not to wake the girls.

"Whew." She had got out safely. She then saw a clock in the hallway while she was walking. It read 11:59. 'What, already?' Foxy ran fast down the steps. She almost looked like she was gliding as she did so.

**O.o**

Ray had set the table in the kitchen the best he could. There were cherry blossom plates and wine glasses to hold the milk. Cherry blossoms were the prettiest set he could find.

He had red folded napkins at both seats. The three different pancakes were on a serving platter the same design as the plates. (Cherry blossoms) There was regular, blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes.

Foxy walked in right on time, she looked at the table in awe. "Wow, you did all this for me?" sudden butterflies took place in her stomach.

"Well, you did say it was a date." Ray smiled at her.

Foxy then blushed, "I guess I did." She laughed.

**O.O**

"These are great!" Foxy said as she took another bite of the chocolate chip pancake on her plate.

"I'm glad you like them!" Ray was watching foxy. He didn't purposely stare. But he couldn't stop watching her every graceful move.

Not only that but the ball was coming up…in fact it was tomorrow night. And he still hadn't asked Foxy to be his date yet, like he had wanted. 'Better now than never,' he thought.

"Uh, hey Foxy…"

"Yeah…" she looked up at Ray curiously to what he had wanted.

"I was wondering…"

"…Yeah…" Foxy was looking at Ray with interest…'This is it! He's goanna ask me,' she could feel the butterflies fluttering around.

"…Uh, I was wondering…if you'd…"

"…Yeah…"

"If you'd be…my date for the ball?" he finally asked. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about it…but Foxy was…well she was **special**!

Foxy could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Ray…" she stood up, "I'd love too!" she smiled so brightly at him, and he couldn't help but grin in return.

**O.O**

**(End of Chapter)**

**Please Review & Flames Welcome**


	22. Chap 22 Avoiding You

Hello there, Minij Akane is back... and hopefully here to stay...

Sorry it took me a couple years to update.(okay maybe more than a couple) but I wanted to let anyone who just turned to this chapter from long ago, that I edited all the previous chapters and re-uploaded them all.

**Chapter 22. Avoiding You**

**Ray POV**

I blushed heavily as Foxy smiled at me… she really looked as though she couldn't wait. And it made me glad.

"Man, I feel tired, but I'm just way too excited to sleep." I stared at Foxy's grin. She came around the table then grabbed my arm, "Come on let's go!"

"Uh… where are we going?" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks again as she pulled me along with her.

She then turned around to face me, still smiling, "let's go for a walk!" She led me out the front door.

"Um, okay." I answered.

**Authors POV**

Jessie stirred in bed, and then turned to face Foxy, she put her hand out… and no one was there. "Foxy?" she whispered, "Foxy where are you?"

Jessie looked up at the time, it was 12:10. 'Where the heck could she be at this hour? Maybe she had to go pee from all that cranberry juice.' She looked down at Hillary's sleeping figure and smiled, "good job, Tyson!" she whispered to no one, knowing he couldn't hear her.

She lay her head back down on the pillow then grabbed her gut, 'Uh, I feel so sick! I can't stop thinking about Kai, and that stupid letter I wrote, I was so confident about it at first. What happened? What if he doesn't ask me to stay?! I'm so nervous about what will happen tomorrow I think I could heave.'

**O.o.O**

It was now the next morning, not to mention the day of the Ball. Most of the Mansion seemed to be cleaned up nicely enough. Actually, it looks as if it was never ruined, almost better than before. Of course that was mainly thanks to Kai, who was able to make one little phone call, and that was it, cleaners galore.

Now all that needed to be done, was to finish up decorations, and whatever plans were left on the ball preparations. Jessie couldn't be less prepared for this day. She felt sick to her stomach, and she was walking around like a chicken with her head cutoff.

The anticipation was nerve racking. The ball was in a couple hours yet. And Jessie still had to get ready and make sure everything ran smoothly as the guests would start showing up.

Meanwhile Kai was beginning to get a headache. The entire ruckus was really getting to him and he couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over, and he'd have his home to himself again. Of course, he didn't want to see Jessie go back with the Majestic's. Just the thought of it made his head hurt even more. Could it be, that the one and only Kai was getting nervous? He was trying hard not to be. He was continually reminding himself that he was merely asking Jessie to be on the team. A simple task for a team captain. 'It wasn't as though I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend or anything.' He thought. And after not being able to believe what he was thinking about, he tried to shake off his embarrassment.

Kai, trying to get a hold of his thoughts rushed to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol, taking two out he swallowed them dry. This wasn't working he thought, so decided maybe a little coffee would calm him. And after pouring himself a cup and taking a couple sips, he was starting to feel a bit better.

**O.o**

Nobody had exactly noticed when exactly it was that Ray and Foxy had finally got back in. They were eager for the party, yet worried for their friends, Kai and Jessie that is. They had spent almost the entire night plotting how they could get the two together. After Foxy had informed Ray of Jessie's Kai _obsession_, it all seemed to come together to him. He had definitely thought Kai must have feelings for Jessie. Being good friends with Kai, he noticed how her entering Kai's life, gave him a slight change of pace.

Foxy slipped up the stairs, hoping that no one would notice her. Luckily for her Jessie wasn't in the room. She didn't think that she'd be able to sleep since her body was sick with anticipation for what would occur that very evening. Yet the exhaustion over took her, and as she rested in the covers sleep did come to her.

Ray was also tired, but was having a little more trouble than Foxy did getting to a room. It seemed that every couple more feet he got somebody else was asking for his help. And of course, being the nice guy that he is, he was having a hard time turning people down. Finally he didn't think he'd be able to stand for many seconds longer. And he thought he'd escaped when yet another someone called out to him.

"Ray! I think I need your help!" Tyson called out moving in on the poor sleep deprived neko-jin.

By this point Ray was so tired he was really getting irritated. He glared at Tyson; though he didn't notice and kept on his babbling.

"Okay you know how I got tricked into asking Hillary to the Ball? What should I wear? Better yet, am I supposed to give her flowers or something? I'm really not big on money you know. Better yet, maybe you could help me get out of this whole stupid mess!" Tyson complained and began to breathe harder in a nervous fit.

Tyson's words had spilt out way too fast; And Ray could feel his head pounding from exhaustion. All the questions were not making his mood any better. Thus he found himself unpurposely lashing out at Tyson, "Will you shut up!" he shouted as he held two fingers pushing the bridge of his nose. "Wear something that matches her dress! And don't even _think_ you're getting out of it! _You_ put yourself in this mess! Besides, everyone knows you secretly adore Hillary anyway!" Ray took a quick breather, "here!" Ray grabbed some 20 dollar bills from his wallet and handed them to his naïve friend. "Now, go be a gentleman, and buy her a corsage!" After that he stormed off, he needed sleep. And from his mood, he needed it bad.

Tyson blushed crimson at Ray's outburst, saying loud enough probably for the whole floor that they were on to hear. He couldn't believe he shouted out that he liked Hillary, of all people? Just the mere thought of it again made his cheeks hot. 'There is no way I _adore_ her. That would be overdoing it. Besides, yeah right everyone knows.' Tyson's cheeks were really burning now, 'did everyone really think that?' He thought.

Tyson shook his head and sighed, looking down at the money ray had given him, "he seemed a little upset." He thought out loud. But putting the money in his pocket, he decided he'd thank Ray later.

**o.O**

After some good thinking time, Kai had decided maybe he should ask Jessie to be his date. Sure it was a pride wrecker, and last minute. But would everyone look at him like the loser without a date? Either way, he was just convincing himself more that he should ask her.

When walking to find her he saw Jessie walking down the stairs, "Jessie."

She looked up to see Kai not too far from the bottom of the staircase. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Inside she was freaking out, what would she say to him? Even worse, what was he going to say to her? All the worst case scenarios came to mind for Jessie.

Kai noticed that his gut was tight. After he convinced himself he wasn't nervous. He couldn't think of what to say to Jessie. Or in what order to say it in. "Uh..." he tried to start.

Though as soon as Jessie heard the sound come from his mouth, it triggered her body to react. "Coming!" she yelled back up the stairs, as if someone had called her, and ran as fast as she could back up. 'I can't believe I'm running!' She panicked.

"Wait! Jessie!" Kai called after her, but she didn't turn. As though she didn't hear him, and kept going.

**O.U**

Tyson had finally made it to the ball room where he found Hillary. She was up on a ladder helping put up lights for this evening. He took one more breather before walking up to her. "Hey, Hillary."

Hillary jumped in surprise and dropped the light she was working on. As it fell it smacked Tyson right on the face.

"Ow!" was heard as he covered his face with his hand.

Hillary gasped and hurried down the ladder, "I am so sorry! Are you Okay?" she walked right in front of him, moving her hand to move his, "Here let me see." She urged.

He pulled his hand away, "No it's okay. I'm fine." He looked at her worried eyes; her face was so close to his. He couldn't help to think how pretty she actually was when close up.

Noticing that Tyson was staring at her Hillary blushed and stepped back. "Um, I think you'll be okay. So, what did you need?"

"Oh, right." He scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering what color you were going to wear tonight?" he blushed a little near the end of his sentence.

She smiled at him, "oh, it's red."

**O.o**

"Well Kai, everything seems to be done, so we're all going to get ready." Hillary stated with a smile.

"Yeah, that's fine, see you later." Kai could care less, but then a thought struck him. "Hey wait, have you seen Jessie?" Kai asked.

"Uh, now that you mention it, no. But I'm sure she's around." She said with a smile, and then skipped off.

Kai just nodded then headed towards the stairs, 'I wonder where Jessie ran off to?' He thought. Then suddenly he bumped into Ray who was walking sleepily down the stairs.

"Dude, you look like you just woke up." Kai stated at him.

"Uh…yeah I did." Ray said back sheepishly.

"Then I guess you haven't seen Jessie around have you?" Kai asked him.

Ray shook his head, "Nope, sorry Kai." Once again Kai just nodded his head and was going to continue up the stairs when Ray grabbed his arm. "Why?" he asked with that toothy smile of his. "Did you decide to ask her to be your date tonight?" He questioned.

A blush of crimson began to cover Kai's cheeks, but he tried to ignore it as he pulled his arm away from Ray. "Yeah, but I just can't seem to find her." He stated, and then kept walking up the stairs.

Ray of course grinned at this new development. His suspicions had been confirmed. "Well, good luck." He called up the stairs after Kai.

**O.O**

**End of Chapter. Thanks again for reading. Please Review!**


End file.
